The Power of Three
by FeelsLikeStormingACastle
Summary: After coming to Hogwarts, triplets Klara, Kierra, and Korra find themselves involved in more than your usual Slytherin michief. When their Dark Lord father and estranged Death Eater mother return, how will the girls help their father return to power?
1. The Diary of Bellatrix Lestrange

**Author's Note: Hey everybody! This story is a joint effort between myself and my close friend. Here is the prologue in journal entry form. I hope you all enjoy! Remember to read and review if you want more. I will only continue posting if I'm getting a good number of reviews :D**

* * *

31 December 1980

Today, the triplets were born. They were beautiful. I never expected to be able to love something so small, so vulnerable. They had His eyes, my Lord's. We never wanted or expected children; we'd decided they were mistakes. Yet now, looking into their beautiful faces, I knew we were wrong; and by the look in His eyes, I knew he agreed too. Our first born was Klara Rhiannon; she didn't even cry as we had expected. She seemed to peer around the room, intently following something we couldn't see. Nothing else could hold her interest for very long. It was as if she already had an understanding of life. Intelligent, she is. Kierra Eris was next. She too did not cry. She seemed to turn her nose up at everything in the room, except for myself and her father. She reached up and pulled a stray lock of my hair and refused to let go. Her father laughed a bit at that. It was one of the only times that I had seen him do so. Our last daughter born was Korra Cassandra. Unlike her sisters, she screamed as soon as she met the world; and for the life of me, I could not get her to stop. Her father went as far as to try to cast a silencing charm on her; but before He could, Klara and Kierra reached out to touch her hands. And with that, she stopped. Amazing, they were. Truly incredible; and they were all our own.

~ Bellatrix Lestrange ~

31 January 1981

My little girls are growing up! A whole month today. It is truly incredible watching them mature day after day. Klara continues to show her intelligence. She smiled at me today, and squealed with joy. Kierra has proven to be the greatest handful. At just one month, she seems to be headed down a path of mischief. Korra is just Korra. What more can I say about my happy, carefree little girl. She seems so different from everyone else but I know, deep down, she'll be just like me when she grows up.

~ Bellatrix Lestrange ~

28 February 1981

Aside from my duties as a Death Eater, watching and playing with these girls has become my favorite thing in the world. Their father is not around, as usual, but I know he feels the same as me.

~ Bellatrix Lestrange ~

31 March 1981

Over the past month, their hair has begun to grow in. Klara seems to have her father's hair; thin and wavy. Korra, on the other hand, seems to have my hair; thick, curly, and completely out of control. And Kierra falls somewhere in the middle with her thin little curls of black. I best be going now. Korra has just fallen out of her high chair… again.

~ Bellatrix Lestrange ~

30 April 1981

The girls have recently developed the ability to crawl; and this worries me as they move pretty quickly. Kierra seems to have taken a special interest to my wand; and everything she gets her small hands on it something erupts into flames. I fear for our safety; and so I must make sure to secure my wand from her.

~ Bellatrix Lestrange ~

31 May 1981

Not much has happened over the past month, and the girls have gotten into the same amount of mischief as usual. They had their first play date with another one of the Death Eater's children, Pansy Parkinson. Let's just say they didn't like her much. After only five minutes alone together, we found Pansy screaming and howling, her hair gone. I was so proud.

~ Bellatrix Lestrange ~

30 June 1981

Klara was the first of the girls to be able to stand on her feet, although she was a bit wobbly. The other two girls followed soon after.

~ Bellatrix Lestrange ~

31 July 1981

All three girls are now completely steady on their feet, although Korra falls often. I think this is just because she's clumsy. Klara, however, started to take her first steps this month! It's actually hard to keep up with her. One minute she's in front of me, next she's gone. I've assigned a house elf to keep a constant eye on her.

~ Bellatrix Lestrange ~

31 August 1981

Kierra started to take her first steps this month; and Korra still falls over. But I'm not worried; I know she'll get it. I've become concerned with Klara though. She seems to giggle and make noises at things that are not there. I've asked her father, but He tells me not to fuss over it. He seems to think it's a sign of brilliance, so I suppose I do too.

~ Bellatrix Lestrange ~

30 September 1981

The girls are developing fine. Korra finally mastered walking! It's Tom that I'm actually concerned with. Severus Snape has come to him with an interesting bit of information, a prophecy involving him and some boy. It states that one cannot live while the other survives; and while I am confident in his abilities as a wizard, I'm still weary. He plans to go after the boy and his family, despite my protests. I know that if something happens to him, I will surely be locked up. I've devised a plan to ensure the girl's safety. If the Dark Lord falls, they will go to live with the Carrows who plan to evade Azkaban by claiming they were under the imperious curse. However, I hope that we will not have to resort to that. I want them to know, that both me and Tom love them very much.

~ Bellatrix Lestrange ~


	2. Walking Perfection

**Author's Note: Alright, here's chapter one. It's told from the perspective of Klara on the first day of their fourth year at Hogwarts (circa _Goblet of Fire_). Each chapter will change POV from one of the triplets to another. Remember to review if you want to read more!**

* * *

Klara's POV

I opened my eyes as the first rays of sunlight began to peak through the cracks of my east-facing bedroom window. It was still early in the morning, probably no later than seven o'clock. Groggily, I forced myself out of bed. I was not a morning person, a trait that seemed to run in my family. But I knew I had to wake up. Today was a big day. It was the first of September 1994; and my sisters and I were to be returning to the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in central Scotland for our fourth year. I felt as if the anticipation of the new year is what woke me from my slumber. I knew neither of my sisters would rise from this factor alone; I would have to wake them, a daunting task considering their disgust for mornings and sunshine.

After gathering my thoughts and finally getting out my bed, I made my way to the door and across the hall to Kierra's room. I knew if anything, she would be the harder of the two to wake. "Kierra," I whispered as I entered her domain to see if she was by chance conscious. "are you awake?"

There was no response. I took this to mean she was still deep in slumber. Hesitantly, I walked over to her bedside, knowing fully well what she was capable of in the wee hours of the morning. "Kierra," I called again, this time a tad louder, as I gently shook her shoulder. "wake up." I said. "We depart for the train in several hours."

Still nothing. I knew this was going to happen. Kierra never likes waking before her biological clock tells her it's time to arise. For a moment, I contemplated using a spell of some sort to wake her; but I knew that might end badly. In all honesty, using a spell to wake Kierra could damage my health. She slept with her wand in the defensive mindset that someone was going to invade our home. If I was to startle her conscious, she might shoot me.

I figured my third attempt might be the charm. The best things in life do come in threes. "Kierra!" I shouted, forcefully pushing on her bedside.

With a thud, Kierra and her night covers rolled off the opposite side of the bed. "What the bloody-" Kierra began, drawing her wand and positioning it at the ready. "_Cru_-" She started, but the sight of me cut her off.

"Hogwarts today, love." I said. "I figured you of all people would like optimal time to ready yourself."

She muttered something under her breath to herself that I could not make out, but I knew it was no compliment. She then made her way to a standing position and threw her night covers back onto the bed. "Is Korra up yet?" She asked. "Or do I get to have some fun this morning?"

I smiled and could not help myself from chuckling slightly. "You're in luck." I said. "I'm up for a little fun meself."

"Shall we then?" Kierra asked as she walked over and stood beside me.

"We shall." I smiled, linking my arm with hers as the two of us headed for Korra's sleeping chamber.

Mine and Kierra's rooms were adjacent from one another while Korra's was a short ways down the corridor. We quietly turned the knob on her door, careful yet not to wake her. We took our stances at either side of her bed, wands at the ready.

"On my count." Kierra stated.

I nodded and turned my gaze to the sleeping Korra.

"One, two, three-"

"_Levicorpus_!" We screamed in unison as Korra rose from her sleep, yelping and dangling by her ankles above the bed frame.

"Ahh! Put me down!" She yelped at us.

I turned to look at Kierra who was smiling manically. "If you wish." She said. "_Liberacorpus_."

With that said, Korra came crashing onto her bed. "Why must you be so cruel?" She pouted, crossing her arms on her chest to look tougher.

"Cruel?" Kierra asked. "Me? Psh, no. If I wanted to be cruel, I would have let you crash into the floor."

"But I told her that wouldn't have been nice." I added, walking over and taking a seat at the foot of Korra's bed.

"Thanks, Klara." She smiled. "I can always count on you."

I quickly glanced over at Kierra who knew exactly what I was thinking. I would have my fun with Korra, but now was not the right time for games. I turned my head back to Korra and returned her grin. "Any time, love." I replied.

"Do you think we'd have time to do some shopping before we depart for King's Cross?" Kierra piped up. "I have some last minute items I'll be needing."

"Then we should probably start getting ready. It seems as if today is going to be rather busy." I explained. "It's only a little after seven o'clock now and we have to catch the train at eleven. If we leave the house no later than thirty past eight, we should have ample time to hit up Knockturn Alley and still make it to the platform on time."

"Sounds like a brill plan to me." Kierra agreed.

"Me too." Korra piped in.

"Then that's settled. Since Amycus and Alecto have already left and we don't have to wait around for them, I say we do whatever then meet in the foyer around eight thirty." Kierra suggested. "I think I should be able to ready in that time."

"Likewise." I added. "Ninety minutes should suffice."

With that, Kierra and I made our way back to our bedrooms and began to ready ourselves for the day to come. This meant preparing our hair, nails, faces, and wardrobe before we even dared to leave the house. That is one thing a Riddle girl will not do: go out in public without preparation. We must always look our best, not that we ever look bad. We don't. We are walking perfection, and we know it. But walking perfection even has room for improvement; and that is where our daily primping comes into play.

One wouldn't know what made us different from the other girls, but they would know there was something. Maybe it was our perfectly planned wardrobe, every little detail down to the seam. Or maybe it was the dark tentacles that engulfed our every being. It is fact that darkness is true beauty. And it doesn't get any darker than the Dark Lord's daughters.

It may seem like it takes us hours and hours to prepare for even the most minute of activities, but quite the contrary is true. After removing my hair from the two low braids I always sleep with, I walked over and began rummaging through my closet in pursuit of the perfect outfit. On the average day, it only takes me roughly five to ten minutes to decide; but since today was special, I put more of an effort into my choice in wardrobe.

After maybe a half hour (okay, so it does take some time), I settled on something I know never fails: a simple yet elegant little black dress. This one in particular had a short sleeved lacy top than fanned out at the hip into a short, flowing ruffled skirt. Honestly, it was one of my favourites. But to complete the look, I had to pair it with the right boots, the right necklace, and just the right pair of earrings. I figured I would pay attention to the little details after I washed up and dried my hair; and a half hour later, I was back to that crucial decision of how to accent myself. First I started with the boots. I knew knee-highs would complement the dress the best; so I finally settled on a pair of lace-up combats with little dark emerald bow at the tops. Next came the jewellery; a pair of silver and emerald dangling earrings and a necklace to match. I figured I needed some colour with my outfit. Last but most certainly not least, I pulled part of my shoulder length black hair up and to the side in a little black laced bow.

"Pretty, Klara." I heard a voice call.

I turned around to face my bed. Aria was seated, swinging and dangling her legs over the edge. She's one of my closest friends. I've known her since I was maybe five or six years of age. There is only one problem surrounding her: I'm the only person who can see her. It may sound crazy, but I know she's real, even if no one else believes me. I mean, she talks to me and answers when I call her.

"Thanks, Aria." I smiled as I turned my attention back to the mirror I had been prepping in front of. "Black or green eyeliner?" I asked as I shuffled through my makeup bag.

"Green." Aria giggled. "It makes your eye go 'pop'!" She added.

"If you say so." I giggled back as I applied the eyeliner and the rest of my makeup to my face, spending the most time on my eyes: a dark grey eye shadow, Aria's suggested dark green eyeliner, and black mascara. I liked to make my eyes stand out. You can tell everything from a person's eyes. And there is a specific message I want people to read when they look at me.

"Klara, you ready yet?" Korra knocked on my bedroom door.

"Almost." I called as I put the finish touches on my eyes. "What do you think?" I turned and asked Aria who was still swinging her legs off the side of my bed.

"Perfect!" She said.

"Excellent." I smiled. "I guess I will meet up with you later?" I asked.

Aria nodded. "Of course." She grinned. "Now hurry up and go eat your breakfast." She said as I began to leave my chamber. "And brew me up a spot of tea!" She called as I opened the door to the hall corridor.

I chuckled lightly to myself. "I will. Don't worry." I replied as I pulled the door shut.

Korra and Kierra were already standing in the hallway, fully clothed and ready to depart for Knockturn Alley. Kierra was dressed in a loose fitting emerald green blouse with a black leather jacket as outerwear. Her skirt was a tight-fitted black number that seemed to match the little black heels she was wearing. Her silky black hair fell in curls around her face that nearly hid the feathers dangling from either ear. On top of the blouse sat a gold chain necklace accented with little flower petals and gemstones. Korra, on the other hand, was a little more laidback. She was wearing a grey sleeveless baby doll blouse with small white polka dots and a matching greyish belt at the waistline. Her bottoms were plain, just a pair of medium dark washed denim jeans and a pair of low-cut black fringed boots. She obviously did not put as much time into the little details as myself or Kierra; but her attire was topped with a dark silver skeleton key necklace and a pair of small black earrings.

"You look nice." Kierra said, gesturing for me to twirl in my dress.

"Why thank you." I curtsied. "I try."

She shook her head and laughed. "Sallen's already prepared breakfast for us." She said. "It's almost eight thirty; so we need to hurry up and eat."

"Or we could just grab a bite in the Alley." Korra suggested.

Kierra and I exchanged sideways glances as the three of us made our way downstairs to the dining room. "And let all this food go to waste?" I asked as we entered the room and the smell of freshly baked crumpets topped with an assortment of fine jellies filled my nostrils.

"Ah, hello girls." The Carrows house elf Sallen greeted us. "It is a big day today; so I prepared a big meal."

"Thank you, Sallen." Korra said, taking her place at the table and beginning to load her plate with food. Kierra and I were soon to follow.

Once we finished our breakfast, we set out to depart for Knockturn Alley. Floo powder was the way to travel; so we each grabbed a handful and off we went.


	3. Knockturn Alley

**Author's Note: Off to do some last minute back-to-school shopping before heading off to Platform 9 and 3/4... Read and review 3**

* * *

Klara's POV

Our first stop in the Alley was of course Borgin and Burkes, the best place for any of dark magical needs. We were frequent customers there, as the owners knew us all by name.

"What a lovely surprise." Mr. Borgin smiled at us from behind the counter. "Is it time to go back to school already?" He asked. "My, does time fly." He commented as he made his way over to us and shook each of our hands. "And what may I be helping my three favourite girls with today?"

Kierra drew a folded piece of parchment paper from the pocket of her leather jacket and handed it to Mr. Borgin. "Just a few last minute items." She smiled sweetly and manically.

Mr. Borgin read through the list and smiled in return. "I think I have just what you're looking for." He said. "Be back in a nick." With that, he walked into the back room of the shoppe, leaving my two sisters and me alone.

"Ooh, what's that?" Korra piped up as some shiny round object caught her attention. I followed her over to where a small crystal ball sat upon a red silk cushion on the shelf.

"That's a Dreamball." I said. "So inappropriately named because when held, it takes one's happiest dreams and turns them into terrifying nightmares that seem so real, it can drive you mad." I explained, picking up the ball and running my fingers over it. "But it only works when paired with the Haluciatus Charm."

"Very impressive Klara." Mr. Borgin said as he emerged from the back, carrying a small box made of worn walnut wood. "Where did you learn of the Dreamball?"

I smiled a bit. "Just around." I said. "I know people."

"Of course." Mr. Borgin shook his head in laughter as he walked over to the counter and placed the box down in from of Kierra. "Here you go, lassie." He said.

I placed the Dreamball back on the cushion; and Korra and I made our way over beside Kierra. "What's in the box?" I asked.

Kierra smiled. "Just a little something I thought we could use to start off the year with a bang." She said as she lifted the lid off the box, revealing several shimmering objects.

I peered into the box; and at first, could only make out hundreds of sparking gemstones of various shapes and sizes. It took me a minute to realise what I was staring at. Inside the box were three snake-like bracelets that looked as if they would coil around one's wrist until all the blood was cut off and the hand went limp. "What are they?" I asked curiously.

"They're bonding bands." Kierra replied. "They bond with the owner, the first person to wear it." She began. "Basically, it's a snake that when worn by its owner seems to come to life and coil up and around the arm. But when someone else tries to wear the band, the snake bites them." She elaborated. "Instant fun!" She laughed, taking a silver and black snake from the box and sliding it on her left forearm. The snake began to slither and slide, coiling up her arm just as she said it would.

"Incredible." I said in awe. "I've never seen anything like it." I reached my hand into the box and took out a silver and blood red snake. I slid it on my left arm; and just as Kierra's had, the snake began to coil up my arm. "Intriguing." I said.

"My turn!" Korra squealed, taking the last band from the box. Hers was silver and gold and caught the dim lighting in the most captivating way. She slid the snake onto her arm and watched it coil. "It tickles." She said. "Thanks Kierra."

"You're welcome." Kierra grinned.

"Yes, thank you." I added.

"Again, you're welcome."

"Is that all you will be needing; or may I interest you in some other delectable goodies?" Mr. Borgin broke in.

"I guess we have time to kill." I said. "I don't believe we will be purchasing anything else, but it won't hurt to browse around a tad."

"Excellent." Mr Borgin said. "Let's begin with the legendary cursed opal necklace." He walked over to a shelf where a sign read _"Do Not Touch! Cursed. Has claimed the lives of nineteen Muggle owners to date_." and an opal necklace hung from a hook atop the sign. "Do you know the story behind this?" He asked the three of us.

We had all heard of the necklace, but didn't really know much about it besides it apparently killed many Muggles.

"No." I replied.

"Good. 'Cause neither do I!" He laughed. "I just had to make sure I wasn't missing out on some important detail."

"Wow." Kierra rolled her eyes. "I think the only thing you need to know is nineteen moronic Muggles died."

Mr. Borgin chuckled to himself. "Yes, very true. But it can also be used to torture and kill our kind."

"Hence, the _'Do Not Touch' _sign." I said.

"Exactly." He nodded. "Now why don't we move on? We've recently got an interesting assortment of goodies in from the eastern world."

The three of us followed Mr. Borgin around the shoppe, stopping at whatever he had to show us: a trunk from Africa that eats you alive if you open it, a ring from India that shrinks on your finger until you can't take it off, a cloak from Estonia that makes the wearer temporarily impervious to illness or injury, and a vampire fang on a necklace from Romania- this I ended up buying. Vampire legends intrigue me, especially those of Count Vlad Drakul, the inspiration for the Muggle classic _Dracula_.

After our little excursion through Borgin and Burkes, my sisters and I walked over to The Curious Cauldron, a little potions shoppe down the Alley a ways. This was one of my favourite shoppes in the Alley, being the potions enthusiast that I am. I figured it was always good to start off the school year with several antidotes for the common potions.

Kierra bought herself a variety of potions, ranging from a wit-sharpening concoction to a calming draught to a dreamless sleeping potion, all of which we would be expected to use throughout our year at Hogwarts.

Just as we were leaving the shoppe, Korra burst into a fit of laughter.

"What is it?" I asked.

Korra lifted her finger and pointed in the direction of an ugly, old woman who was set on finding just the right beautification potion.

"It'll take more than a beautification potion to make that thing presentable." Kierra said. "I think the only thing more hideous is Pansy without makeup on." She added. "Not that she's any better with the makeup."

By now, all three of us were trying to hide our laughter. It was rather difficult considering the image of this woman in front of us and the fact that we kept seeing Pansy's ghastly face on her horrendous body.

Once we calmed ourselves and regained our composure, we decided we would check on the time. It was fifteen minutes to eleven o'clock "Just enough time to get to our belongs and off to Kings Cross." I said aloud. "But we best be leaving now if we want to make the train."

"Agreed." Kierra said.

With that decided, my sisters and I made our way through Knockturn Alley back to the fireplace at Borgin and Burkes. From there, using Floo powder, we quickly stopped back home to grab our luggage before departing for Kings Cross, again using the fireplace and Floo powder- the best way to travel.

We arrived at the station with nearly five minutes to spare. Quickly, we carried our luggage through the crowds of filthy Muggles and made it to the wall between Platforms 9 and 10. With a little chuckled, I turned to my sisters and smiled. "See you on the other side." I said as I ran into the wall, leaving the pathetic Muggle world and entering the power and majesty of the wizarding world. Kierra and Korra were soon to follow.


	4. From Platform Nine and Three Quarters

**Author's Note: Now it's time to move on to Kierra's POV. This was written by my dear friend Sam. Read and Review!**

* * *

Kierra's POV

I watched Klara as she disappeared through the barrier of Platform 9 ¾. Checking to make sure that none of the muggles were watching us, I turned towards Korra, holding my hand out for her to take.

"Shall we, sister dearest?" I drawled out in an overly dramatized voice.

Korra giggled and took my hand. After turning to charm our trunks to follow, we walked straight at the wall without a backwards glance. The crowded platform was buzzing with conversation. I couldn't help the smirk that crept its way onto my face; my girls and I were finally back to where we belonged. All around us, magical families were saying their farewells to students.

I felt a pang somewhere in my heart as I watched a mother pulling her daughter into a massive hug, sobbing the whole time. The smirk slid from my face, slowly being replaced with a frown. My sisters and I had never had that. I quickly pushed the thought to the back of my mind before it could really root itself. _Emotions are a weakness_, I mentally scolded myself as I forced my face back into its usual cold mask.

I turned to look at Klara and Korra. They had their heads held high, looking down at the other wizards around us. Seeing their confidence, I did the same.

"Are we ready girls?" I asked, chuckling lightly. "I'm sure Hogwarts has missed its princesses."

It was the truth after all. We held a certain authority over the other students, a nice mixture of fear and respect. We might as well have started wearing tiaras. Congested hallways always cleared a path for us whenever we turned a corner; and any student who dared to stand in our way usually found themselves in the hospital wing. It had been like that since our first year. Although nobody actually knew that we were Riddles, we still held a powerful, dark aura around us. This alone was all we needed to start building our reputations.

"Well of course," Korra agreed with a half-smile, scanning the crowd "Who wouldn't?"

"Are you looking for someone in particular?" Klara asked her, wiggling her eyebrows before turning to glare at a mudblood that had come too close. He scampered away quickly.

"No…. Well, yes." She admitted, her half smile turning to a full grin.

"I bet I can guess who!" I sang as we began walking over to discard our trunks to be loaded onto the train. "Is it….. Theodore Nott?"

"Yes." she mumbled under her breath, blushing a light pink colour. Klara and I just simply grinned and winked at her.

"Oh stop mocking me!"She pouted as we giggled at her. "Kierra, you shouldn't be laughing. I happen to know about a certain crush of yours" She said triumphantly as the smile slipped from my face.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I huffed, flicking my hair over my shoulder as she snickered. She was right of course. I had my eye on a certain blonde headed boy; but I would never admit that.

We boarded the brilliant red train as bouts of steam began to rise, signalling its departure. I made my way down the hallway towards the Slytherin side, with Klara and Korra at my left and at my right. Our strides were almost identical, graceful yet full of arrogance. I almost didn't notice when a compartment door suddenly opened and a boy came stumbling out, just nearly knocking into me.

"Watch where you're going!" I hissed, pushing him back through the open doors of his compartment where he fell flat on his arse. He looked up at me with hazy blue eyes, a look of shock on his face. His robes were plain, lacking a house emblem. Oh how I loved frightening the first years.

"That was mean!" He yelled rather childishly.

"The world is a mean place, boy." I barked as I bent over him, getting in his face. He visibly shrunk back and I snickered at the look of terror on his face.

"And we suggest that you learn your place-" Klara started from behind me where her and Korra were leaning against the door frames.

"-before you get seriously hurt." Korra finished, flashing a terrifying smirk in the boy's direction.

I straightened up and we continued down the hall, leaving the small boy to cry alone in his compartment. He'd most certainly be a Hufflepuff come sorting time.

"We really are horrible people." Klara mused to us aloud.

"Yes, but could you really picture yourself another way?" Korra asked.

"Oh, no. Of course not." Klara answered as I chuckled. "We have way too much fun being us."

At the end of the hall, we walked through the sliding doors into the Slytherin House compartment. It, like the other three house compartments, was larger and had enough seats to accommodate everyone as opposed to the regular compartments. Our posse was sprawled out across the longer benches at the opposite end. The entire compartment was decked out in Slytherin colours. All of the chairs and tables were a shiny silver; and everything was covered in a beautiful emerald green fabric.

"Hello everyone. How were your summers? Exciting, I would hope?" I politely asked the people I passed on my way to the back of the compartment. No one really answered me beyond a few hellos and goods. I didn't expect much more though; small talk wasn't something that Slytherins did, unless of course there would be something to gain. Now that was a completely different story.

I plopped down on the spot in the middle of the couch that had been cleared for me next to Malfoy. I propped my feet up on the coffee table, effectively pushing Malfoy's off. He turned to scowl at me, and I prepared myself for another petty argument. I actually enjoyed them quite a bit, they were entertaining to say the least. But surprisingly, he just turned away. I huffed to myself and he just simply smirked. Merlin, I loved that smirk.

Korra sat to my right, which conveniently put her right next to Nott. They were cute, I had to admit. Nott had always been quieter than the rest of us, but when he did talk, he always surprised us. He had an amazing wit for comebacks, and his sense of humour was severely sarcastic. He was almost the complete opposite of Korra, excluding their sarcasm.

In an armchair next to the couch I was on sat Muse Croft. She had pin straight dark brown hair, and sleek hazel eyes. She got on the best with Korra, and often didn't appreciate the loving, sisterly pranks me and Klara pulled. She enjoyed revenge quite a bit, a trait I admired dearly, though she would never even attempt to plot against me or my sisters. I doubt anyone would.

On the couch across from mine, Klara settled herself daintily between our friends Amenda Perri and Victoria Pruitt. Victoria was a pretty girl. She had wavy, almost curly dirty blonde hair and chocolate coloured eyes. Victoria was a lot like Klara; very intelligent, classy, and always polite towards those that deserve it. Although, towards everyone else – mudbloods in particular – she was cold as ice.

Amenda was our closest friend, we met her first year after a potions mishap between her and Klara. Let's just say that when me and Korra went to visit a finally conscious Klara in the hospital wing, we found them covered in cuts, joking and laughing hysterically. After that she just kind of became like another sister. She seemed innocent enough, but that was just her exterior. She had two odd coloured eyes, one ice blue and the other dark brown. Her hair was as flaming red as a Weasley, but if she heard you make that comparison aloud, her eyes would glitter like she already knew where to get the ingredients for the potion she would torture you with. She was truly a master at potions, her only true rival being Klara.

"Where are Crabbe and Goyle?" I questioned the group, breaking the comfortable silence that had fallen over us.

"Probably stalking the snack trolley, for the fourth time." Malfoy said, seeming repulsed. I snorted at that. They were always stuffing their faces with trash.

"It's a wonder they can even walk, carrying all of that weight around." I joked, and the group shared a laugh.

I felt my snake bracelet bristle along my arm and looked down to find it slithering farther up my forearm. I had almost forgotten it was there, it had sat so peacefully coiled.

"What's that, Kierra?"Victoria asked me, pointing to the snake.

"It's called a bonding band. It bonds with its owner; and when worn, it acts like a real snake." I stated showing off my arm.

"Bloody hell, that's wicked." Muse said leaning in closer.

"Klara and Korra each have one too. I got them for us as a sort of beginning of the year gift." I said, gesturing towards my sister's left forearms.

"Can I try it on?"Amenda asked, reaching towards Klara's arm. The band hissed softly at her, and she immediately withdrew her hand.

"No, if anyone besides the owner wears the band, it'll bite them." Klara explained to a crestfallen Amenda.

Just then, the compartment door at the other end of the room slid open. I didn't bother to look up, figuring it would be Crabbe and Goyle, or at least Zabini. But I was confused when I heard a collective sigh from everyone in the group. I looked up to see none other than Pansy Parkinson making her way directly over to us, an obnoxious smile on her horrendous face.

"Hey guys! Draco." She greeted the group before turning to Malfoy with what I presume was meant to be a flirty smile. Really, she just looked like she was being hit with the Cruciatus curse. I felt completely irrational anger boil up inside me. _How could I possibly be jealous of that cow?_ I thought bitterly. I felt my snake band tighten around my arm in response to my anger. I looked down at it, being struck with an idea.

"Hello Pansy. So nice to see you." I greeted sweetly, earning quite a few odd looks from my friends. I ignored them. "Why don't you sit with us?"

She smiled eagerly."Okay! Thanks, Kierra!" She exclaimed, pulling over an armchair. I received some rather venomous glares, from Malfoy in particular. But I knew they wouldn't question me.


	5. The Mistress of Snakes

**Author's Note: I think Pansy gets what she deserves for being herself... Read and Review!**

* * *

Kierra's POV

"So," Pansy began awkwardly "what are you all talking about?"

"Oh just these bracelets that me and my sisters got." I said, holding mine out for her. It slithered down my arm and rested at my wrist, its head snaking through my fingers.

"That's so cool! It looks just like a snake! Can I try it on?" She asked excitedly. I smirked to myself; she made this too easy. Pansy had been following me and my sisters around since we were little kids. It seemed that no matter what we did to her, from removing her hair to completely destroying her room, she always came running back. She is attracted to our power, I suppose, wanting a small piece of it for herself.

"Why of course you can!" I exclaimed in the same excited tone as her. Everyone looked at me like I had lost my mind, except for Klara and Amenda. Their eyes practically twinkled with the laughter that they were holding back as they figured out my plan.

I slipped the band off of my arm, cooing softly too it. Snakes really were my favourite animals. As soon as it was out of my contact it recoiled into its original form, no longer moving. I handed it to Pansy daintily. She looked at it happily before slipping it on her wrist, our group watching in tense anticipation. Nothing happened for a moment, it just remained a regular bracelet. Both me and Pansy frowned at it, for different reasons. I began to question if Pansy had somehow broken it wither repulsiveness when it suddenly sprang to life.

It closed itself tightly around her arm, cutting off her circulation. It then began to hiss at her, _Who are you, repulsive girl? Where is my mistress?_ I looked at the band, astonished. I then looked up at my sisters who looked equally surprised, glancing between my band and their own. I hadn't thought that I would actually be able to understand it. The three of us could certainly speak Parseltongue, having used it to sneak into the Chamber of Secrets to talk to father second year. But this was completely different. It was a bracelet for, Merlin's sake.

I was pulled from my thoughts as Pansy began screaming, flailing her arm aggressively trying to remove the band that was now taking every chance it could to bite her. I couldn't help the hysterical laugh that had escaped my lips, and soon enough our entire group was in tears from laughing as Pansy continued to scream and cry, her face turning beet red.

"HELP MEEEE!" She whined in between screams.

"Fine. Sure, sure." I managed to choke out between fits of laughter. I reached towards her to stop her flailing arms. I touched the snake on the head lightly, and at my touch it released its grip on her arm and slithered its way back to mine. _Mistress_. It hissed respectfully at me. Well, I guess I would have to name it now.

"You are all insane! Insane I tell you! It could have killed me!" She wailed, jumping up so fast that her chair fell backwards. The group erupted into another round of laughter, and Pansy merely shrieked before running away crying.

The laughter eventually died down, after a lot of hilarious re-enactments of Pansy screaming and flailing around, the compartment drifted into a comfortable silence for the last half hour of the ride, with only the occasional question. About ten minutes before we were to arrive at the station we had all changed into our robes. My sisters and I didn't bother to change into our full uniforms and just opted to put our Slytherin cloaks over our muggle clothes.

The train pulled smoothly into the station at Hogsmeade and we all piled out into the sea of students making their way towards the carriages. I took my sister's hands to make sure that we were not separated and a couple minutes later our entire posse had made it safely to a Thestral drawn carriage. The magnificent beasts were clearly visible to my sisters and I, having grown up in a Death Eater home. Everyone pilled inside one carriage and the ride towards the castle was quiet, with each of us thinking about the feast and finally reaching our beds for the night.


	6. The Start of Term Banquet

**Author's Note: Here's the next chapter. This one was written by my dear friend Becca. Review if you want more!**

* * *

Korra's POV

When we finally arrived at Hogwarts, we all piled out of the carriage. As we started up the steps, Malfoy started bragging about how his father had secret information about there being a tri-wizard competition this year. That'd be a surprise because there hasn't been one for ages.

"Father has told me that there is going to be a tri-wizard competition this year. It is going to be held right here at Hogwarts." Malfoy stated rather snottily.

"Oh sure there is. Your father was most likely lying to see if you would believe it, you stupid git." Kierra replied not believing a word of it.

"It's the truth, you'll see."

"No I won't. There's nothing to see, you toad." Kierra said.

I ignored them after that; they could bicker like this all night. Instead, I looked around at all of the students gathered in the hall. Too bad the first years weren't here, I could use a good taunting. Instead I caught sight of our friend Iphigenia Graeson, more commonly known as Iphy. She was of medium height and weight, with long, pin straight platinum blond hair, and ice blue eyes that seemed to see right through your soul.

"Hey Korra! Can you believe I missed the train again?" Iphy yelled as soon as she caught sight of us

"You always miss the train because you see something shiny and get distracted for a time, like Korra here." Klara meanly stated. "You only made it your first two years because your brother Enric was still a student. Without him, you're lucky you found your way at all."

"Hey!" Iphy and I chorused together. Klara just laughed us off and caught up with Amenda and Victoria, leaving myself with Iphy. Muse wasn't far behind us. And that was when I caught sight of that Potter boy.

I levelled my most menacing glare in his direction, which is pretty menacing considering I practice it every night before I go to bed. I want to make sure I get it just right for moments like this. "Snuggles' murderer." I whispered under my breath. Potter had killed me and my sisters' pet... cat... during second year. Oh, how much I wanted to kill him for that. Alas, that is the wish of our father; so I will just have to be satisfied with torturing Potter.

We finally reached the Great Hall; and as usual, our posse made a bee line for the Slytherin table and sat down. On one side of the table sat Malfoy and Kierra (still bickering like an old married couple). Then came me, Theodore, Iphy, and Muse. I was really excited that I was seated next to Theodore. Across the table sat Amenda, Victoria, and Klara, leaving room for our late friend Caroline Reed.

Caroline Mihelina Reed was thirteen years old, a year below us, with long wavy dark brown hair and maple coloured eyes. She was of slightly taller than average height and rather lean. For some strange reason, she didn't like me. Who doesn't like _me_, Korra? I mean she respects Klara and fears Kierra, but dislikes me… oh well, that was something to ponder later I suppose.

Now that everyone was seated, it was time for the sorting hat to sing its annual song. This was always my favourite part of the feast, except for the actual feasting part. The hat had a different song each year. I couldn't wait to hear this year's.

_A thousand years or more ago  
When I was newly sewn,  
There lived four wizards of renown,  
Whose names are still well known:  
Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,  
Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,  
Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,  
Shrewd Slytherin, from fen.  
They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,  
They hatched a daring plan  
To educate young sorcerers  
Thus Hogwarts School began.  
Now each of these four founders  
Formed their own house, for each  
Did value different virtues  
In the ones they had to teach.  
By Gryffindor, the bravest were  
Prized far beyond the rest;  
For Ravenclaw, the cleverest  
Would always be the best;  
For Hufflepuff, hard workers were  
Most worthy of admission;  
And power-hungry Slytherin  
Loved those of great ambition.  
While still alive they did divide  
Their favourites from the throng,  
Yet how to pick the worthy ones  
When they were dead and gone?  
'Twas Gryffindor who found the way,  
He whipped me off his head  
The founders put some brains in me  
So I could choose instead!  
Now slip me snug about your ears,  
I've never yet been wrong,  
I'll have a look inside your mind  
And tell where you belong!_

The song was quite interesting, except the fact that the sorting hat was a Gryffindor idea. Now came the boring part: the sorting of the first years. I just zoned out at this part and clapped when my table did. Just as I was about to completely zone out and day dream about snakes and candy, Kierra lightly nudged me pointing to where the sorting was taking place. She knows I don't pay attention to the sorting, but I looked anyway and saw the boy from the train that we left crying.

"Beacan, Henry." Professor McGonagall announced. Apparently that was the kid's name. Henry was shaking like a drowned rat on his way up to the hat, and looked on the verge of tears.

Not seconds after the hat was on his head did it shout out, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"I knew he would be a Hufflepuff!" Kierra snickered. "They always cry!" Klara and I laughed in unison.

After that I, zoned out again and began to think about what Beelzebub was doing right now. Beelzebub was my pet unicorn, but alas I could not bring him to school for he is not a cat, owl, or toad. You can bring a bloody toad to school but not a unicorn? What is wrong with the world? At least I have Samara, my Persian cat, to keep me company.

After the sorting, Dumbledore stood up and announced that it was time to eat. Finally. I was starving because Kierra and Klara wouldn't let me get a lot from the trolley cart on the train. They have been in charge of my money since I went to the magical market and came back with Beelzebub four years ago.

I must have been the luckiest girl on the planet today because a huge pie of pizza plopped right in front of me, as all of the other tables in the Great Hall started to pile up and kids stuffed their faces. Right next to the pizza was a bowl filled with chocolates. How did they know that pizza and chocolate together were my favourite meal?

As I dug in Caroline walked over and took her seat besides Klara. Noticing what I was eating, she snickered. "No wonder you're such a bloody twit, Korra. Just look at what you're eating. It's absolutely disgusting!"

"Hey, don't judge it until you try it." I retorted, rolling my eyes.

"Please, like I would put that anywhere near my mouth."

"That's because you're a loaded son of a banshee." I snapped.

"Well you're a blast ended broom head!" She screamed.

This caught Kierra's attention and drew her from bickering with Malfoy about whether or not the Tri-wizard tournament was going to be held. "Shut your mouth, you filthy cow! How dare you talk to her like that!" Kierra threatened.

Caroline then looked down and nodded, and was silent for the rest of the feast, occasionally glancing around to see if Kierra was still glaring at her.

"Thanks Ki." I whispered to my sister.

"Any time Kor." Kierra answered. "You know Klara and I are the only one allowed to talk to you like that." She whispered back; and I giggled.

"Hey, Korra. I'll try some of that pizza and chocolate." Theodore piped up.

"Really?" I questioned, afraid that he would say no and make fun of me for what I eat.

"Sure, it actually sounds pretty good."

"Oh, it is really good. I think you'll like it." I passed him a slice of pizza with chocolates, and watch hopefully as he took a small taste. Based off of his facial reaction, I knew what he was going to say.

"Bloody Hell! That is incredible!" He exclaimed. "I would have never expected that combination to be so bloody genius!"

"I know, right!" I replied happy as Theodore approved of my creation. Theodore and I proceeded to eat all of the pizza and chocolates until we were both stuffed to the brim.

Then, the tables were magically cleared as Dumbledore got up to make his speech before we all went to our dormitories to sleep. I, of course, shared a dormitory with my two sisters. Amenda claimed the fourth bed come second year. First year, it had just been us three with an open lot.

"I have a few new notices to go over." Dumbledore began. "Mr. Filch, the caretaker of our grounds, has asked me to tell you that the list of forbidden objects inside the castle has been extended to include….." He droned on. I zoned out then, it's not like I ever followed the old rules; it will be no different with the new ones.

"It is also my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year." He announced. Now this got my attention. He might want to add "just kidding" right about now because Kierra's face said she was on the verge of murder. Kierra was a Beater on our House team; and she always looks forward to winning, especially when we played against Gryffindor.

"WHAT? You have got to be bloody joking!" Kierra screamed, slamming her fists on the table.

"This is due to an event that will be taking its place that will begin in October and continue until the end of the school year. We have the high honour of hosting the Triwizard Tournament at Hogwarts this year. The Tournament has not been held in over a century; and we are honoured to have been chosen to host it." Dumbledore stated, and I turned to look at Kierra and Malfoy.

"I told you Hogwarts would be hosting the Tournament this year." Malfoy exclaimed with a triumphant smirk. "Now who was right?"

"Oh shut your mouth, twit." Kierra shot back, glaring down at her plate in slight embarrassment.

"We will be hosting two other wizarding institutes on our grounds for the competition. One representative will be chosen from each school, three contestants in total; and those contestants will participate in three harrowing challenges. There is one condition to this Tournament, however. Only students over the age of seventeen years may enter." Dumbledore finished.

"First no Quidditch; and now we can't even compete? What rubbish!" Kierra was growing more and more furious by the minute. I was glad we were being dismissed to our dormitories for the night.

We all made our way tiredly back to the rooms, Kierra still fuming about Quidditch being cancelled. I was too tired to give it much more thought than I already had. I quickly changed into my nightwear and fell into a deep sleep.


	7. An Unforgetable Accident

**Author's Note: Hello dear readers! Annie's back. You'll soon learn that I'm writing the chapters from Klara's POV, Sam is writing from Kierra's POV, and Becca is writing from Korra's POV. It'll switch every couple of chapters, but we tell you whose POV it is, so you shouldn't be getting confused now. Review for more 3 **

* * *

Klara's POV

I woke up the next morning, even more excited than I had been the previous day. Today was officially the first day of classes; and I could not be more elated to begin my studies. I know that may make me sound like somewhat of a swot- truth is, I'd probably be a Ravenclaw if my mind wasn't so manically twisted. I pride myself in my intelligence. I always have. Ever since my sisters and I were young, I had been the one to pick up a book and have a good read. I've learned a lot through reading, broadened my horizons. It gives me an edge that most individuals lack. I take the time and bother to learn about a given topic before it is discussed in class. This year was no different.

Honestly, I was probably most looking forward to my first class of the day, potions with no other than the potions master himself: Professor Severus Snape. I had always been intrigued by the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses; in essence, the art that is potions, something most of today's young wizards simply do not comprehend.

Once my sisters, Amenda, and I had readied ourselves for the day to come, we quickly scampered off to first class, Amenda and myself not wanting to be late; and my sisters just following suit.

Potions lessons took place in one of the dungeons, very near to the Slytherin commons; so it wasn't a far walk from our sleeping chambers to Snape's classroom.

I took my usual seat right up front next to Amenda. As the top potions experts in the Slytherin fourth years, we held the high honour of sitting up front- yes, I know I sound like a bloody swot. Amenda's easily just as much of one as I am. We share the thirst for knowledge, especially in the art of potions. That eagerness is what has always made us stand out to Professor Snape during lessons.

"Good morning class." Professor strode up to the front of the classroom, speaking in his usual monotone voice. "Welcome to fourth year potions. I expect we will have another exciting term full of brews and draughts and elixirs." He said. "We shall be able to finish out the term with you all passing brilliantly if you listen carefully and take notes when I speak. You never know when you will be tested." He continued. "I can make this class as painless as possible as long as you behave and _do not explode the cauldrons_." He added, directing the last half of that sentence towards me and Amenda.

"Explode cauldrons?" I asked, pretending to be shocked. "Whatever are you talking about, Professor?" I questioned, leaning forward on the desk with that wave of sultry that always hung over my being.

Ignoring my playful comment, he proceeded with his lecture. "To begin, let us review the basics. What do you get when you cross-"

My mind started to drift in and out of what he was saying. I briefly caught glimpses of students raising their hands and attempting to correctly answer the review. I knew all the answers already. And Professor Snape knew that was a fact. That is probably why he did nothing to stop me from falling into a deep reverie as memories of first year potions flooded my mind...

_It was about a week into the school year. I remember waking up that morning and readying myself with Korra. Kierra was in one of her little moods that day. She didn't feel like coming to class; and there was no power in the universe that could make her change her mind. When it was time for potions, Korra and I entered the room, heads held high as usual and took our seats next to one another. I normally worked in a pair with Korra while Kierra worked in a pair with a red head named Amenda. _

_ I didn't like Amenda from the beginning. She was always trying to be better than me in potions, my subject. I don't like being challenged, academically or physically; and challenge me is what Amenda did. Kierra had decided she would spare me the pain and pair up with Amenda so I could help Korra, who lacked serious skills when it came to potions. She has improved over the years; but she began as a hopeless first year._

_ But that fateful day a week into the school was when everything changed. With Kierra absent, Professor Snape had decided Amenda and I were to work together for the night's homework assignment. _

_ "I would like each pair to brew up a simple cure for boils. That should be easy enough for your first exercise." He said._

_ My hand shot up. "But Professor," I began. "Cure for boils? That's a child's potion." I said, leaning forward on the desk like I so often do. I don't really know why, but I tend to get my way when I do that. "Don't you agree, Professor Snape?" I batted my eyelashes, hoping he would have a change of heart._

_ Amenda suddenly did something I had yet encountered. Words came out of her mouth; and I wasn't plagued with thoughts of the Cruciatus Curse. "I agree with Klara, Professor." She said. "A simple cure for boils is for children. And besides, we brewed that on the first day. Don't you think we should try something simple, but a tad more complex?" She too batted her eyelashes in hope of a changing heart._

_ Professor Snape gave what we had said a long thought. Finally, he spoke. "Since you two have shown great promise and seem to be the most knowledgeable of my pupils this year, I will let you try a different brew." He said, and our eyes lit up. "How does a basic Forgetfulness Potion sound?"_

_ I looked over at Amenda who raised an eyebrow my way. "Sounds brill to me." She said._

_ "I suppose I could settle." I agreed, leaning back in my chair._

_ "Excellent." Professor Snape replied as he went back to addressing the entire class. "You will work in your pairs on your own time this evening and come prepared with your cure for boils- or your forgetfulness potion- tomorrow in class. I will see if you pass or fail then." _

_ The class continued with the usual lecture and notes; and I was growing more and more irritated with Amenda Perri. Every question, her hand shot up, trying to be faster and higher than mine. By the end of class, Professor Snape had quit calling on the two of us to give another student the chance to answer. Unfortunately for him, all the other students were clueless and still could not tell the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane. _

_ Later that evening, Amenda and I agreed to meet up in one of the spare classrooms to begin our potion. I opened my potions book to the proper page and read off the first half of the brewing instructions:_

_1. Add 2 drops of Lethe River Water to your cauldron_

_2. Gently heat for 20 seconds_

_3. Add 2 Valerian Sprigs to your cauldron_

_4. Stir 3 times, clockwise_

_5. Wave your wand_

_6. Leave to brew and return in 95 minutes_

_Amenda went to gather the ingredients we would be needing while I set up the cauldron and the rest of our table._

"_First we add the Lethe River Water." Amenda said, reaching for the bottle._

"_I know." I replied. "I've brewed this before." I snapped, snatching the bottle from her hands. "Let a real witch show you how it's done." I smiled as I added the two drops to the cauldron and turned the heater on for the time indicated._

"_What's that supposed to mean?" Amenda asked, placing her hands on her hips. "I'm just as much of a witch as you are." She said. "If anything, I'm the one with the greater intellect, Miss Carrow." She sneered, using the last name my sisters and I took to protect our true identity. If only she knew who I really was, she would never cross paths with me again. _

"_Prove it." I said as I turned the heater off. "Tell me what's next, WITHOUT looking in the book."_

"_Simple. Valerian Sprigs." She smiled. "Two of them to be precise." She glared as she stuck her nose up and added the sprigs to the cauldron. "Then we stir it three times clockwise. Do you think you can handle that without breaking a nail, princess?" _

"_Princess," I smiled. "I like that. It shows how you are to respect me." I grinned as I stirred the potion in just the right manor. "Everyone knows the power a princess carries."_

"_Yes. But everyone also knows just how arrogant you truly are." Amenda commented._

"_You think that's supposed to upset me?" I asked. "Nice try; but I think you best learn better comebacks before you try duelling me." I started to lift my wand for the next step when Amenda snatched it from my hand._

"_Oh love," She began, placing my wand back on the table and raising hers. "You're lucky to be paired up with me." She said. "Let me handle this next step. It's for big girls." She grinned as she waved her wand over the potion with a smirk. "Now we wait."_

"_I know." I scuffed. "I get to spend the next ninety five minutes with someone of your kind." I said, referring to the fact that Amenda didn't know who her father was and could possibly be and most likely was a mudblood. _

_Everyone knew the story. There was not bother hiding it. Amenda's mother never told her who was her father, leading most to the conclusion that her mum was embarrassed because she slept with a muggle. Filthy slut. _

"_Someone of MY kind?" Amenda placed her hands on her hips. "Excuse me?" She asked, fury beginning to fill her oddly coloured eyes._

_I was getting to her. This all but made my day. "Yes. You know, a mudblood." I taunted. "It must be difficult not knowing who your father is, knowing deep down that your mother was a whore who probably slept with half the muggles in Paris."_

"_I'm from Versailles." She growled at me. _

"_Oops, sorry love." I fake apologised. "My bad."_

"_And my mother was not a whore!" She screamed, slamming her hands down on the table._

"_Then who's your father?" I asked, turning to face her, my right side facing the bubbling cauldron._

_Amenda turned to face me. "Shut up!" She screamed. "Just shut up!"_

"_What? So you were a love child? Is that it now?" I asked. "Or was your mum a common prostitute? She probably doesn't tell you who your dad is because she's slept with some many muggles, she can't even begin taking a bloody guess."_

_ "At least I have a mum!" Amenda said. "At least mine didn't run off, leaving me to go live with some family friends. Where's your mummy now, Klara? Azkaban? A brothel? Dead? Don't you wish you knew where she-"_

_ With that said, the cauldron exploded, sending boiling potion and pewter shrapnel in every direction. _

_ Honestly, I'm not really sure what happened in those first few seconds after the blast; but I knew my head was reeling, I was both dizzy and nauseous, and for some reason, I couldn't see anything out of my right eye._

_ Once the smoke cleared, I could somewhat make out Amenda, leaning against the leg of a nearby table, her left arm covered in bouts of blood; and there was blood gushing from her nose and chin. She looked awful. _

_ Slowly, she turned her head to look at me. "What... happened?" She asked with some trouble._

_ I tried to push myself into a sitting position, using the bookcase behind me for support. I was able to get myself halfway between lying and sitting before the entire room started to spin so badly I thought I would be sick. "I... I'm not really sure." I managed to say, but my words came out choked and hoarse. _

_ "I-I think we should go to the hospital wing." Amenda suggested, one of the few things she's said that haven't irked me terribly._

_ "Yes." I agreed. "That sounds like the best solution." _

_ Amenda slowly made her way to a standing position; and clutching her left arm to her side, she walked over to me. "You look really pale." She said. "And your head is bleeding really badly."_

_ "Really?" I asked, as she helped me stand. As I stood, there was a searing pain in my upper right abdomen. I pressed gently on my side and could feel what I later learned were two shards of pewter shrapnel that had lodged themselves right under my ribcage. _

_ Amenda placed her good arm around me so I could walk. Her support was the only way I could stand upright. My head was spinning, and black circles kept coming in and out of my vision. For some reason, I still couldn't get clear sight out of my right eye; but as I later learned, things could have been a lot worse._

_ The two of us started limping and stumbling out of the empty and now horribly messy classroom and tried to make our way up to the hospital wing. I barely made it six steps down the corridor before my entire world went dark and I collapsed to the cold, dungeon floor. I can't even begin to say what happened over the next few days. _


	8. Hidden Emotions

**Author's Note: Back to Kierra. This continues the flashback from first year and the potions mishap. Enjoy!**

* * *

Kierra's POV

I was sitting at my usual seat in the back of the potions room next to Korra, trying my hardest to stay awake. Snape continued to drone on through the review. I didn't feel like I really needed to listen, as I knew most of the material already. I was a good student, averaging exceeds expectations in all of my classes, with exception to Care of Magical Creatures. Klara always told me I could get outstandings, if I only _applied_ myself more. I didn't really see the point in that; I was doing fine as is. Why would I try harder?

I looked around the room, taking in the small, glass jars filled with things that I couldn't even imagine. The room had an overall feeling of gloom; it was dark, musty, and the stone walls were a grimy gray colour. Yet I still liked it, the feeling of the room. It was relaxing to me, sitting in this room in the dungeon. It reminded me of my dormitory, only without the beds.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Klara sitting in the front with Amenda. This was her favourite subject; and she was one of Snape's favourite pupils. The potions master liked me well enough; what with my lineage, me being a Slytherin, and the fact that he was one of the few professors that I never talked back too. I had always held a certain respect for him; he was after all one of the most talented wizards I had ever met. There had been days first year when I had skipped his class, though only because I had always had it first thing in the morning. I was by no means a morning person.

However, that had stopped after my sister Klara's mishap. That morning, I just did not want to get out of bed; and so Korra and Klara went on without me. I planned to sleep straight through two classes, and even lunch. What I didn't count on was that I would be awoken halfway through lunch.

_I rolled over in my bed, pulling the pillow over my face to block out the dimmed light from the window looking out into the lake. I was half way between consciousness when I was violently shaken and pushed out of my bed onto the floor. I jumped up grabbing my wand from the bedside table, my bed linens tangled around my legs. _

"_Bombar-" I started, pointing my wand at my attacker, only to see it was Korra. She looked absolutely terrified, her eyes wide and her hands up defensively. "Bloody hell Korra! You know not to do that!"_

"_I know I'm sorry! It's just that Klara... she's, well..." She started, stumbling over her words._

"_What! What's wrong with Klara?" I asked, dropping my wand and taking a step towards her and starting to shake her shoulders violently._

"_She's in the infirmary, an accident... with a potion… an explosion… she's hurt... bad" She choked out, on the verge of tears._

"_Then come on!" I yelled, grabbing her arm and my wand off of the floor. I started pulling her to the door, not even caring that I was still in my short dark green boxer shorts and camisole top._

_We raced down the steps towards the common room, my hair falling haphazardly from the bun on top of my head._

"_New look Kierra?" _

"_It suits you" Crabbe and Goyle called from where they were sitting in the corner of the common room with Malfoy. I sent them a terrifying glare, right as Malfoy looked up at me. He looked between me and them, before reaching over and clanking their heads together, and they squealed in pain. He winked at me but I only nodded at him, not once breaking my stride as I pulled Korra along towards the door._

_ We forged our way down the corridors of the dungeon. There were not a lot of students around; and the ones we did encounter swiftly moved out of our way as I pointed my wand menacingly at them. We finally reached the main hallway; and it was packed with students pushing each other to get towards the great hall. _

_ "Bloody hell! Get out of my way!" I screamed, and all of the students looked at me as if I was insane. "Move, you stupid gits!"_

_ "Hey now, where's the fire?" An older Gryffindor asked me, a grin on his face as he stood in my way. He was at least a foot taller than me, but I still drew my wand and pointed it right at his chest._

_ "Move. Before I make you." I hissed lowly at him. He put his hands up, mocking me._

_ "I don't believe you could. You're only a first year; you probably don't even know the correct spell." He sneered._

_ "Then, you. Don't. Know. Me." I grit out, jabbing him with my wand._

_ "Kierra…" Korra warned me, moving to grab my arm, and the boy laughed at us. Korra looked between me and him, shaking her head and shrugging. She released my arm and said with a slight chuckle, "Go right ahead."_

_ "Flipendo!" I screamed, channelling all of my anger towards the boy. With a wail, he flew backwards down the corridor where he hit a wall and slid down, his buddies gasping in surprise. _

_ "Who's next?" I questioned angrily, both me and Korra spinning in a circle, wands drawn. Everybody stumbled to get out of our way._

_ We continued down the corridor, and I couldn't shake the feeling of dread that had settled over me. The one day I decided to skip, the one day. _

_ "How did she manage to make a potion explode?" I asked, glancing sideways at Korra._

_ "Snape put her with Amenda because you weren't there. They don't get along, and we were supposed to work on a potion with our partners and bring it in tomorrow. They wanted to start during lunch." She explained breathlessly._

_ "It's… all my fault." I choked out, my voice rising with every word. A wave of guilt hit me, and I felt tears fill my eyes. I thought of Klara in the infirmary wing. My sister, hurt because I refused to go to class. My sisters were the only things I had left. A tear rolled down my face, and I furiously wiped it away. Korra was looking at me worriedly. I just shook my head at her; she wasn't used to seeing my emotions. No one was. _

_ In my mind, I reigned in all my feelings and metaphorically shoved them in a drawer and turned the key. My face turned to stone, and I set my lips in a thin line._

_ "Kierra… She's going to be okay. She's strong, we all are." She told me comfortingly as she grabbed my arm to pull me to a stop._

_ "You think I don't know that?" I snapped at her, and she nodded at me and released my arm._

_ "I don't think you do…" She murmured under her breath, sighing heavily._

_ We reached the infirmary and I flung the doors open with a loud bang. I glanced around the room; all of the beds were empty except the two in far corner of the room. The room was flooded with light from the tall windows and I resisted the urge to crawl under one of the beds to escape it. _

_ "Ms. Carrow, you cannot just barge in here and disturb my patients!" Madame Pomfrey, the nurse, scolded me as she shuffled out of her office._

_ "My sister, how is she? Which bed? Where?" I demanded, not giving her time to answer one question before asking another._

_ "She's in the one all the way at the end; Amenda is next to her." Korra piped up from beside me. _

_ "Like I care about her." I snapped. I made my way towards the bed at the end of the room, and what I saw scared me._

_ There was Klara, lying unconscious in one of the hospital beds. Her head was wrapped up in a slightly bloodied bandage, her hair matted and gnarled. There was a gash directly under her right eye that looked as if it was from a piece of shrapnel. It surely would have blinded her if it was any closer to her eyeball. I pulled down the blankets of her bed just slightly to see her abdomen wrapped in bandaged, light blood marks just below her ribcage. Her right forearm was all cut up and bruised. Yet the most worrying thing about her condition would be that she was completely unconscious and wasn't showing any signs of waking._

_ "She's in a comatose state. I do not know if or when she will wake up; and I cannot give her the necessary potions to heal the rest of her injuries until she wakes." Madame Pomfrey stated, putting her hand on my shoulder. I hastily pushed it away, what is with everyone and trying to comfort me? I didn't need them._

_ I turned my attention towards Amenda, lying peacefully on the bed next to Klara. She looked about the same as Klara, but in a bit better condition. Her left arm was completely cut up, with fresh blood seeping through her bandages and there were deep gashes on her chin and above her left eyebrow. Her nose looked as if it may be broken as well. Other than that, she seemed fine. As if she knew I was staring at her, she stirred and her eyes fluttered open. She looked around the room confused before her eyes settled on me and Korra. _

_ "Kierra… Korra. I-I don't, I'm so sorr-" She started, but she was cut off as I leapt over Klara's bed to tackle her. She let out a panicked scream that was cut short as I crashed into her, pushing her back onto the bed._

_ "You!" I screamed in her face, grabbing a tuft of hair. "This is your fault!" Lie. It is my fault, but I can still take it out on her._

_ "Ms. Carrow! Stop this instant! I will call the Headmaster!" Madame Pomfrey was screaming behind me, frantically looking for her wand._

_ "Kierra! Kierra! I know you're angry, but get off of her!" Korra was screaming, desperately pulling me off of her. I crashed down on the floor next to the bed, and before I could spring up again Madame Pomfrey –who had finally found her wand- paralyzed me._

_ "Ms. Carrow, please remove your sister from my hospital at once." Madame Pomfrey said sternly, looking at Korra._

_ "Yes ma'am." She said, nodding at the woman. She reached down and pulled me up off the floor and set off dragging me through the room. I struggled to throw off the spell, focusing all of my energy on a counter incantation. __**Finite Incantatem, Finite Incantatem, Finite Incantatem.**__ I chanted in my head. It worked slightly, and I regained use of my mouth. Oh, joy._

_ "You're dead Amenda! I'm coming back for you! This isn't over!" I screamed as loud as I could before I was pulled into the hallway. Korra looked at me, astonished. She pulled out her wand and muttered the counter spell, releasing me. _

_ "How did you do that? You were paralyzed." She asked bewildered. _

_ "I don't know." I stated truthfully, before turning and punching the wall as hard as I could. There was a sickening crunch and my hand exploded in pain, but I ignored it and turned to stalk off down the hallway. Korra let me walk, knowing I would need to cool off._

"Ms. Carrow, are you even listening to me?" Snape drawled from next to my desk, peering down his crooked nose at me.

"I'm sorry professor, I suppose I wasn't" I answered, looking up at him. "Could you repeat the question?"

"What potion can be made with Flobberworm Mucus, Lavender, and Valerian Sprigs?" He repeated.

"A sleeping draught." I answered plainly; and he nodded approvingly.

"Very good, 5 points to Slytherin." He called out, to the disgust of the Gryffindor side of the room. I smirked at them happily as Korra reached over and ruffled my hair.


	9. The Awakening

**Author's Note: Still from the mind of Kierra. A few sweet moments and the beginning of a possible relationship? Read and review!**

Kierra's POV

I went back over my memories of the four of days after the accident. They were torturous. Both Korra and I walked dazedly to our classes, too worried to even pay attention. The professors took it easy on us, avoiding asking us questions. We went back to the infirmary every day to visit Klara, who was still in her coma and seemed far from improvement. Sometimes, I would visit her alone; and after checking to make sure that Amenda was asleep, I would sit on the edge of Klara's bed. I would stare at her for a long while, sometimes telling her about the day, what she was missing in class, the newest drama, and how I was feeling. I told her how much I loved her, how she really needed to wake up, and how me and Korra needed her to come back to us. I would work myself into tears, until Amenda woke up or until Madame Pomfrey came to check on Klara. Then I would leave.

Madame Pomfrey had moved Amenda to the far side of the room and she had heavy protective spells around her, for fear I would sneak in and kill her in her sleep. I had laughed at that; she wouldn't be safe when she left the hospital wing. I had begun to plan my revenge. But I never got my chance; Klara woke up from the coma four days later. And that was when things got weird.

_I was sitting in a deserted corridor of the dungeons. None of the other students really came this way, as the class rooms were no longer in use. I had taken to coming here to get away from everyone else after visiting Klara. It always shook me up, seeing her lying in the bed unconscious; and I needed a place to cry away from prying eyes. I couldn't let them see it bothered me; I don't need pity._

_ So I came here, and sat on the disgusting corridor floor; and I cried. I cried until I couldn't breathe. Then I would get up, and go to the washrooms and freshen up. Then I would continue on with my day. Go to class, eat dinner, sleep. I know it scared Korra, the way that I just disappeared, but I needed this time to myself. And that is exactly where I was when someone finally found me._

_ "Kierra? Is that you?" A voiced asked in complete disbelief. "Why are you on the floor? Are you, are you crying?"_

_ I looked up to see Malfoy standing over me, confusion all over his face. "Go away!" I yelled, covering my face. "Don't look at me!"_

_ "It's okay." He told me, though it sounded more like a question. "Come on, I've got good news. I-" He started._

_ "I don't care, leave me alone." I said, getting up to leave. He grabbed my arm, and I couldn't shake him off._

_ "I think you'll care what I have to say. You know, this is really weird." He said._

_ "What is?" I snapped, turning to look him full in the face._

_ "I've never seen you show emotion." He stated with a smirk, chuckling lightly._

_ "Well, I could say the same for you, you stupid git." I spat, finally pulling my arm free._

_ "True, true. I still have something to tell you." He said, grabbing my arm again to keep me from stalking off._

_ "What, Malfoy." I asked, defeated._

_ "Klara is awake. They say she'll be fine. Korra has been looking for you; but I knew you'd be here." He stated simply. I shrieked; and before I could stop myself, I pulled him into a hug. He froze up for a second, before he hugged me back. I laughed a bit at his awkwardness._

_ "Come on!" I yelled, grabbing his arm and pulling him down the corridor._

_ "Korra just wanted me to find you, I don't know if I should actually be there." He protested, and I scoffed at him. "You guys are probably going to cry, and hug; and I don't think I'm going want to be there" he rambled on._

_ "Malfoy, we've known you since we were in diapers. And quite honestly, I think it'll be funny to see you squirm." I said, chuckling darkly._

_ We made our way into the main hallway, turning and jumping on the stairway that began to move in the direction of the hospital wing. We got a lot of weird looks, what with me practically dragging him along._

_ "Have you seen her yet? Did Madame Pomfrey give her the healing potions?" I asked breathlessly._

_ "No, I haven't. And I don't know, Korra just said she couldn't find you and practically threatened me, Crabbe, and Goyle to help her." He answered._

_ "Oi, Malfoy. You found her?" Either Crabbe or Goyle called as we turned a corner._

_ "No, I didn't." He answered sarcastically, gesturing towards myself as I pulled him down the corridor. "Idiots." He muttered under his breath as they started to follow._

_ We turned another corner and smashed into Korra, who fell flat on her arse. _

_ "Hey! Watch it!" She yelled before looking up at me. "Oh, Kierra! There you are, come on we have to go. Klara is aw-" She started, jumping up and grabbing my arm._

_ "I know! Let's go!" I said, starting down the hallway again with her._

_ "Um, Kierra. Why are you dragging Malfoy along? And why are Crabbe and Goyle following?" She questioned, looking between everyone. _

_ "I honestly have no idea. But she won't let go of me." Malfoy said, exasperated._

_ "Okay…"Korra said confused. I just simply shrugged; he was a friend so why not._

_ We reached the infirmary and I pushed Korra out of the way, and flung the doors open like I had done the first time I came here. Madame Pomfrey emerged from her office, looking harassed._

_ "Ms. Carrow, how many times must I tell you? Control yourself!" She scolded._

_ I ignored her and turned towards Klara's bed, and gasped in surprise. There was Klara, sitting up in her bed. She looked better, even though she was still heavily bandaged up. The weird part about it was that Amenda was sitting on the edge of her bed, and they were both laughing hysterically. My blood started to boil as I looked between them._

_ "What are you doing here?" I hissed, pointing at Amenda._

_ "Kierra..." Malfoy started, putting a hand on my shoulder that I slapped away._

_ "Ki, it was just an accident. It wasn't Amenda's fault. Neither of us were paying any attention to the cauldron. It could have happened to anyone. Really. I wasn't her fault." Klara said soothingly, gesturing for us to come towards her._

_ She pulled me into a hug, which I gladly returned. A small tear rolled down my face; and I tried to hide it in her hair. When I looked up over her shoulder, I saw Amenda looking at us happily. She caught me looking at her and smiled ever so slightly. I only scowled. Klara released me and moved to hug Korra, who was also scowling at Amenda._

_ I turned to look at the boys, standing awkwardly off to the side. I chuckled to myself, walking over to them. _

_ "I guess you guys can go." I told them; and Crabbe and Goyle immediately started to make their way to the door. "Thank you." I whispered to Malfoy. He nodded and I pulled him into another quick hug before turning back to Klara and Korra. He made his way out of the infirmary, the doors closing behind him._

_ "Yeah, it was the weirdest thing. We were working on our potion and we got to the point where we just had to let it simmer… and then I don't know what happened. I suppose it's because of the potion, forgetfulness and everything" Amenda was explaining to Korra, who still didn't look very happy at her presence._

_ "But no harm done, I suppose. I'm okay now, just a tad sore." Klara said, wincing at a slight pain in her side._

_ "No harm done?" I started, my voice rising considerably. "How can you say that? You were in a coma! You nearly died! Do you know how I felt? How Korra felt? And then you're just going to forgive her!"_

_ "I know, it must have been hard. Don't think I don't understand." She started, completely unfazed by my outburst. "And yes, I will forgive her, and you should too. It wasn't her fault. Really. We're both to blame when you think about it."_

_ "I'm really sorry about everything, Kierra. I know how much it broke you up. You came in practically every day to check on Klara. I know how much it must have hurt you. Please, forgive me?" Amenda pleaded._

_ I looked between her and Klara, before turning to look at Korra. She nodded her head slowly, and I sighed and did the same._

_ "Okay, I suppose I can try. For Klara." I said, looking at my sister, lying in bed. She smiled at me, and I turned reluctantly to smile at Amenda. _

_ From that day on, the four of us steadily became closer until we were practically inseparable._

"You are dismissed." Professor Snape drawled from the front of the class, ending my little daydream. I looked around to see everyone backing up their books; and I did the same. Korra and I waited for Klara and Amenda to catch up to us before we made our way to our next classes. In the main hallway, Korra turned towards the main doors to go to Care of Magical Creatures; and Klara and Amenda both turned to go to Ancient Runes. I continued down the corridor towards the Divination tower, pushing first years out of my way as I went. That always lightened my mood.


	10. Blast Ended Skrewts

**Author's Note: A mysterious letter arrives for the girls... what does this mean for the Riddle Triplets? Read and review... or else I'm gonna stop posting. If I don't get at least 2 reveiws on this chapter, I WILL STOP POSTING!**

* * *

Korra's POV

Heading down to Care of Magical Creatures, I scanned the crowds for Iphy. This was one of the few classes that I didn't have with either of my sisters. But that was okay; I had my best friend Iphy and my crush. At last I spotted Iphy rushing toward me; she was one of the only other people tended to arrive to class later than me. We both had a tendency for getting distracted.

"Hey Korra." Iphy called once she caught up to me.

"Hey." I replied. "Looks like you won't be late to class this year." I added, noting how she was actually rather early today.

"I actually got really distracted talking to this really nice painting, but then this Gryffindor bumped into me and I realised the time and rushed right here." Iphy explained in one breath.

"Well, did you at least rough that Gryffindor up a bit?" I asked.

"No. If I did, I would have been really late for class." She answered.

"Who was it? I'll make it so he watches where he walks next time." I stated simply. Anyone who dared harm one of my friends would feel my wrath.

"It was actually one of Potter's little mates, that Weasley boy." She said.

"Oh, that makes this all the more fun." I replied. "They have Care of Magical Creatures with us." Now I can put some horrid creature down that boy's pants.

We finally reached Hagrid's cabin; and of course, the Gryffindors were already there, those stuck up little broom heads.

"Blast-Ended Skrewts!" We heard Hagrid telling the Gryffindors as we walked up. What in the bloody hell is a Blast-Ended Skrewt? It's probably something Hagrid came up with on his own, the nerve of that oaf.

"Only just hatched, so you will be able ter raise 'em yerselves. Thought we'd make a bit of a project of it!" Hagrid explained to us all. Then I got a look at the creatures and came up with the most brilliant beyond brill idea. The skrewts were deformed shell-less lobster-crabs, with no heads and legs in weird places.

"I just got a great idea." I said to Iphy and Theodore, who were standing on my sides, "Theodore I want you to distract Hagrid while I use magic to put one of those putrid blast-ended skrewts down Weasley's pants. Teach him to watch where he walks." I whispered with a slight chuckle.

"Sure thing!" Theodore replied happily. He then moved over to distract Hagrid by asking him a question about centaurs while I moved in on Ron Weasley.

It was simple enough to get the blast-ended skrewt into Ron's pants; now I just had to wait until it blasted. Oh this was going to be funny.

All of a sudden, Ron started jumping up and down screaming like a little girl and rubbing his arse. All the Slytherins started laughing at him; Iphy and I were laughing so hard we had trouble staying upright.

Since Hagrid was so busy trying to help Ron get the animal out of his pants and get him to the infirmary, he didn't even try to find out who did it. That was way too easy and an insult to my intelligence. I couldn't wait to tell Kierra and Klara what I did; they would be so proud.

All the way to lunch Theodore, Iphy, and I continued to laugh about the incident; this will be the biggest joke of the week!

When we reached the Great Hall, still laughing, we found Kierra, Amenda, Malfoy and Klara looking at us like we were insane. We are, but that's not the point. All the best people lack complete sanity.

"Something funny?" Klara asked us.

"Oh yeah, you should have seen Korra. She was amazing." Theodore stopped laughing long enough to say.

"What did Korra do now?" Kierra asked.

"She put a blast-ended skrewt down Ron Weasley's pants." Iphy explained then laughed all the harder at the memory. We then calmed down long enough to explain everything that happened to Kierra, Klara, Malfoy, and Amenda.

"Little Korra did all that?" Kierra asked, reaching over the table to pinch my cheeks.

"Hey I'm not little!" I shouted as we all took our seats. "Klara's the short one."

Klara glared at me for pointing that out. It was true. She was a bit smaller in height than myself or Kierra.

"So ,where is this start-of-term party going to be held?" Malfoy asks, changing the topic

"Slytherin common room." Kierra replied. "Same as every other year."

"Oh please, how on earth was I supposed to know? You girls are always so secretive about it." Malfoy indignantly replied.

"True, but that's because it makes the party all the better. Having only myself, Korra, and Klara know what is going to happen." Kierra explained.

"And me." Amenda piped up. "Sometimes, you tell me things."

"True."

"So what do you have planned for this year?" Crabbe asked.

"Why should I tell you?" Kierra responded. "Sisters only. And you are clearly not my sister, just a little bloody cow." She smiled. Crabbe really is a cow, a blast-ended cow to be more specific; he should have seen that coming. He just grunted and looked away.

Before anyone could ask more questions about the party, tons of owls swooped in. It was apparently mail time. _I wonder if I'll get any mail._ I thought. I doubt it. I practically never get any; neither do Kierra or Klara for that matter.

Then all of a sudden, an owl swooped down and dropped a letter onto Klara's lap, then flew away.

"You expecting mail, sister?" I asked her.

"No." She replied. "Not that I know about anyway." She then picked up the letter and showed us the front.

_To Klara R. and her sisters_

_Open when alone._

"It's addressed to all of us?" I questioned.

"Well yeah, that's what it says, Korra." Kierra replied.

"You don't have to be mean." I pointed.

"What? I'm just making sure you got the message. I know sometimes your reading isn't so good.' Kierra teased.

"Knock it off you two. Let's go open this." Klara suggested getting up from the table. We obediently followed her, because what none of us brought up yet was that this person obviously knew our real last name. That was obvious from the R. they put after Klara's name, clearly standing for 'Riddle'.

We made our way out of the Great Hall and down into a deserted corridor to open the letter.

_ Dear Daughters,_

_ I have returned again, but am not nearly at my full power. For this, I will need your help. I will tell you exactly what you need to do when the time comes. For now, I want all three of you to keep safe and look out for each other._

_ Madeye Moody is not who he says he is. He is to be trusted._

_Your Father._

"Wow." I stated. That was not what I expected. I don't even know how we could possible help our father return to power. I mean, we are all stuck in Hogwarts; so we won't be of much help. Father has his reasons though, so he must need us for something important.

"I wonder what he means by 'Madeye Moody is not who he says he is'." Klara questioned.

"You would wonder about that." Kierra stated, and I side with her on this. "I think it's more important that father has finally returned."

Klara just rolled her eyes at us.

The halls soon started to fill with students going to their afternoon classes. We would have to wait until later to talk in more depth about this, because it was time for Defense Against the Dark Arts with none other than Madeye Moody himself.


	11. The Unforgivable Curses

**Author's Note: Madeye Moody becomes Korra's favourite professor! Remember to review, or I seriously will stop posting :/**

* * *

Korra's POV

The three of us made our way to the Defense Against the Dark Arts class room and took our usual seats. Kierra was sitting next to Malfoy, Klara was sitting next to Amenda up in the front (they really are complete swots), and I was sitting next to Theodore.

Everyone started to take out their books but then Moody walked in, "You can put those away," he growled, clomping up to his desk and sitting down, "those books. You won't need them."

As everyone put their books back into their bags, I heard Klara whisper to Amenda, "No books? Is he mad?"

"Well, he is called 'Madeye' Moody for a reason." Amenda replied and the two of them giggled.

"I received a letter from Professor Lupin informing myself that you all have extensive knowledge about Dark creatures, correct?" Moody informed us. A chorus of 'yeses' went around the room.

"But you are all very behind on curses; so I'm here to bring you up to scratch on what wizards can do to each other. I've only got one year to teach you how to deal with Dark—"

"What, aren't you staying?" That Weasley boy, Ron, interrupted. Wow, he really was annoying.

"Yeah, I'm staying just one year as a special favour to Professor Dumbledore. Then back to my quiet retirement." Moody replied smiling, making his face look more twisted than usual. "So straight to it, then. Curses. They come in many strengths and forms. Now, according to the Ministry of Magic, I'm supposed to teach you counter curses and leave it at that. I'm not supposed to show you what illegal Dark curses look like until you're in the sixth year. You're not supposed to be old enough to deal with it till then. But Professor Dumbledore's got a higher opinion of your nerves, he reckons you can cope, and I say, the sooner you know what you're up against, the better. How are you supposed to defend yourself against something you've never seen? A wizard who's about to put an illegal curse on you isn't going to tell you what he's about to do. He's not going to do it nice and polite to your face. You need to be prepared. You need to be alert and watchful. You need to put that away, Miss Brown, when I'm talking." That last comment made the whole class laugh.

Lavender Brown jumped and blushed. She had been showing some other Gryffindor girl something under the desk. Those bloody cows; Moody has a magical eye. Does she really think she could get away with that? Sometimes those Gryffindors are almost too stupid.

"So do any of you know which curses are most heavily punishable by wizarding law?" Moody asked us all. A few tentative hands went up; but Kierra, Klara, Amenda, and I all put our hands up confidently. After all we are Voldemort's daughters. And Amenda is like an honorary sister.

Moody pointed at myself and I answered my favourite of the three Dark curses, "The Imperius Curse." I smiled proudly.

"Ah, yes the Imperius Curse." He then got up and took out a jar of spiders from his desk. I noticed in the front of the room that Klara kind of shrank into her seat.

"He better not send that thing over here." I heard her tell Amenda. "Or I just might have to hurt him." She said. Klara has only one fear that I know of and that is spiders. For as long as I can remember, she's hated those eight-legged things. Personally, I think they're kind of cute.

Moody then caught one of the spiders and held it out for the class to see. "_Imperio_!" He said. The spider then jumped up and landed near some Gryffindor girls who squealed and shrank away. All of the Slytherins started to laugh, but then the spider flung itself to the table that Klara was sitting at. Klara screamed and fell out of her seat, knocking the chair over with her. All of the Gryffindors started roaring with laughter.

"I thought Slytherins weren't supposed to be scared of anything." The Weasley boy said to Potter. The two of them started laughing.

Kierra always gets upset when someone makes fun of or laughs at either Klara or myself, so I knew this was going to end badly. Kierra raised her wand pointing it at the spider and yelled "_Imperio_!"

She then made the spider fly across the room and land right onto Ron Weasley's head, for everyone knows that he is just as afraid of spiders as Klara.

"Now that's just funny." Kierra stated simply. "I thought Gryffindors were supposed to be the house of courage." She smirked. Ron jumped out of his seat and started rolling around trying to get the spider off his head, but nothing worked.

Then, all of a sudden, the spider flew back into the jar; and everyone looked at a blank faced Moody, waiting to see if Kierra would get in trouble. I really hoped she didn't get expelled for this.

"That was an excellent example of the Imperius Curse, Miss Carrow. Ten points for Slytherin house." Moody smiled.

"But we aren't supposed to learn how to perform the curses, just repel them; so why is she getting house points?" Hermione the mudblood stated.

"Because she preformed that spell so perfectly with no practice. And on her first try." Moody replied. Kierra had to hide her laughter. That was far from her first try. "Five points from Gryffindor because Miss Granger here doesn't know when to be quiet." I decided right then that Moody was my new favourite teacher next to Snape.

"Anyone else? Another illegal curse?" Moody asked the class as a whole. Again, there were some shy hands, and of course mine, Kierra's, Klara's, and Amenda's hands went up.

"Yes?" said Moody his magical eye fixing on a Gryffindor named Neville... at least I think his name was that.

"There's one—the Cruciatus Curse," said the Neville kid.

"Yes, the Cruciatus Curse." Moody stated as he fished out another spider from the jar.

I heard Klara laughing. This happened to be one of her personal favourites, especially when the victim was as vulgar as a spider.

Once he had placed the spider on his desk in clear view of the entire class, he pointed his wand at the spider and said, "_Crucio_!"

The spider then rolled over and started to twitch violently, rocking back and forth. It made no sound but I knew if it was a person it would be screaming bloody murder, for my sisters and I have heard the screams ourselves. We did grow up in a Death Eater house.

"Stop it!" Hermione suddenly shouted out. Seriously, why do Gryffindors have to be such bloody gits?

Moody moved his wand away; and the spider stopped twitching. He then put it back in the jar and said, "Pain. You don't need thumb screws or knives to torture someone if you can perform the Cruciatus Curse. Anyone know any others?"

"Yes?" Moody said looking at the Hermione.

"The Killing Curse." She said looking sick.

"Ah, yes the last and worst, _Avada Kedavra_... the Killing Curse." Moody then put his hand into the jar and once again took out a spider. He placed it on the table and levered his wand at it and said, "_Avada Kedavra_!"

There was a blinding flash of green light, and when my vision cleared, the spider was on its back, unmarked but dead none the less. Many students cried out. Ron fell off his chair.

Moody swept the dead spider off of his desk and said, "Not nice, not pleasant. And there's no counter curse. There's no blocking it. Only one known person has ever survived it, and he is sitting right in front of me." Everyone then turned to stare at none other than Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived.

"Now that curse requires a great amount of power, you could all take out your wands point them at me and say the curse but I wouldn't get so much as a nose bleed. But I am not here to teach you how to do it. Now if there is no counter curse why am I showing you? That is because you have got to know what you are up against," Moody said, "those three curses—the Cruciatus, Imperius, and Killing curse—are known as the Unforgivable curses. The use of any of them on another human being will land you straight in Azkaban. Now get out your quills and copy this down…"

We then spent the rest of the class coping down notes about the Unforgivable Curses. I really wasn't paying a whole lot of attention. I already knew more about these curses than any amount of class could teach me. Again, my sisters and I grew up in a Death Eater home.

Then the bell rang; and everyone left the class room, heading for the Great Hall.


	12. Neal Amory

**Author's Note: This is mainly a filler chapter (this and the next one). Read and review **

* * *

Klara's POV

Nothing too eventful happened for the rest of the evening. Supper was as normal; Kierra and Malfoy were bickering like an old married couple, Korra was repeatedly getting distracted by some shiny object, and I was thinking about how I really needed to get myself a date for the Slytherin start-of-term party in a couple of days. Normally, getting a date isn't that difficult. I usually have guys throwing themselves at me. Usually, I can take my pick. But for some reason, no one asked me to the party yet. I'm obviously not taken, so I don't understand why. Even Amenda's got herself a date. It's really not fair.

After the rather boring (and somewhat lonely) feast, I decided I would go to the library. There were several books I had wanted to read over the summer; and now was my chance. No one would be in the library this early into the term. We hadn't been given any real homework yet. Students wouldn't have to start researching ancient wizards or magical creatures for at least another week. I figured I would have the place mainly to myself. And I was right.

I entered the library, expecting to see at most one or two other students. This is exactly what I saw. Some Ravenclaw boy was seated at one of the tables, reading a copy of _Fowl or Foul? A Study of Hippogriff Brutality_; and Potter's little friend Hermione Granger was at another table, half hidden behind a large stack of books on an assortment of interests, ranging from Herbology to Potions.

I made my way over to one of the many open tables and put my bag down on one of the empty chairs before I began my search for some good reading materials. I had a long list of books to read, but I could not decide on where I would begin. Finally, I chose some light reading on _The History of Vampirism: From Medieval Transylvania to Modern Day _by Alessandro Clemente. I've always had an interest in vampires; their legends intrigue me, especially those borne from the Romanian folklores of the Moroi and Strigoi; the living and the undead vampires. I find it rather comical how the majority of individuals don't know how true the Romanians were with their legends and folktales. There are two different kinds of vampires, maybe just not as extreme as the stories make them out to be. There are good and bad vampires, i.e. the Moroi (good) and the Strigoi (bad). Most people believe that all vampires are dark and evil because of what they do and what rumours and tabloids have made them out to be. But that is far from the true. I guess that's what intrigues me so much: the Moroi and their underground cultures and societies. They probably hold my interest so well because of the fact that they haven't changed their ways since medieval times and the days of Count Vlad Drakul.

Whenever I pick up a good book, I can get so caught up in it that the time really does fly. I looked up at the old Grandfather clock on the other side of the library expecting that maybe fifteen minutes had past. I was rather surprised to see that I was off by about an hour. I figured it would be getting late and that I should probably start heading back to my dormitory. I decided I would check the book out of the library as well as a book on Potions I had been eying.

Quickly, I packed up my bag and headed over to the Potions section to retrieve my book. I had just got the book in my hand when that filthy mudblood of a Gryffindor, Hermione, knocked in to me, sending my bag and several of its contents scattered across the aisle.

"What the bloody hell!" I screamed. "Watch where you're going, Granger." I spat, knocking the stack of books she was carrying out of her hands. I didn't know how she managed to hang on to them initially; but if my belongings were scattered on the floor, her should be as well. "I could've broken a nail!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Klara." That mudblood hastily apologised as she bent down to gather her belongings. She was scared of me. I could see it in her eyes. It made me smile, knowing that she knew I was to be feared.

"Don't let it happen again." I barked. "Understood?" I asked, placing my hands on my hips and eying her disapprovingly.

Just then, something in her eyes changed. "Or else what?" Granger asked, standing up and looking me square in the eyes.

"Let's just say, the last time someone crossed my path, they ended up in the hospital wing for a month." I smiled sweetly. "And I really don't think you want that happening."

"Is that supposed to be a threat?" Granger questioned, trying to make herself look tough. Honestly, it was kind of cute. This little lowlife of a mudblood thought she could outstand me.

"Keep talking; and you'll find out." I said, drawing my wand from my pocket. Seriously, I know everyone says Hufflepuff is the dumb house; but Gryffindors are twice as stupid. Hermione Granger became exhibit A as she drew her wand in retaliation like she actually had the nerve to duel me right here, right now.

"Fine." The mudblood smiled. "You always think you can just waltz into a place and automatically get what you want by using fear and intimidation." She began, wand somewhat in defensive position as if she knew her words would make me hex her or something. "But no one ever bothers standing up to you, or your sisters for that matter." She added, straightening up to try and look even tougher. In all honesty, she just made herself look even dumber.

"So are you going to be that person who stands up to me?" I asked, acting somewhat surprised.

"Yes."

I couldn't help myself from chuckling. "Well, you picked the wrong person to mess with." I smiled. "_Pellicius!_" I shouted, aiming my wand at her. By now, Granger was covered from head to toe with fur. I burst out in extreme laughter. The Fur-Growth Hex was one of my personal favourites. It just looked so awkward, having to walk around looking like a bloody animal, covered in completely in fur.

"What the-" The mudblood began, looking at the newly grown fur on her hands and arms.

"I told you not to mess with me." I said, as I summoned for my belongings to follow me as I excited the library, head held high. I swung my bag back over my shoulder as I continued down the corridor.

I hadn't gotten very far down the hallway when yet another person managed to walk right into me. "Seriously!" I shouted. "What is with people today?" I asked to no one in particular.

"Oh, I'm sorry." The kid who had run into me stuttered. I hadn't looked at the face yet; but it sounded the male version of bloody Granger. "It's my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going."

"You bet it's your-" I looked up to meet the kid's gaze. I was expecting some scared little first or second year Gryffindor; but instead, I was looking up (literally) at a fellow Slytherin. I had seen this boy around before, but I never really talked to him much. He always tended to keep to himself, spending all his free time studying music or playing his rhythm guitar in the corner of the Slytherin common room. He was actually pretty good, from what I recalled.

I don't really know what happened; but when my eyes met his almost black ones, all the anger I had been feeling towards him (and mostly Granger) seemed to leave my body.

"Uh, hi." He stuttered, running an awkward hand through his incredibly messy, but still stylish, spiked black hair. "I'm Neal." He said. "Neal Amory."

"Klara." I smiled, putting a hand out for him to shake. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"No. The pleasure is all mine." He said, kissing my hand instead of shaking it.

I couldn't help myself from blushing.

"Again, I am terribly sorry for running into you. I really wasn't watching where I was going." He apologised. "I was in a hurry."

"Why the rush?" I asked, somewhat playfully.

"It-it's stupid." He said, shying away from my gaze.

"Tell me." I prodded. "I bet it's not."

"I write music." He replied. "Songs and stuff. I was outside in the courtyard, listening to the sounds of twilight when an idea for a song hit me."

"That's not stupid." I smiled. "It's cute. Not many guys actually have the nerve to be artistic anymore. It takes a real man to be an artist." I said, turning up the flirtiness in my voice by several notches.

I have always been turned on by artistic guys; painters, dancers, musicians. I don't know why. I guess it's because artists tend to be dark, mysterious, and somewhat cryptic. Neal was no exception. For starters, the boy was fine to look at. He had the dark hair and eyes (made even darker by the fact that he was wearing guyliner) and was able to pull off that underground punk look that many boys try, but normally epically fail at. Usually, I don't tend to gravitate towards the 'punk' crowd; but there was something different about Neal. He didn't seem to be all arrogant and cocky like the other 'punks' in the Slytherin house. He seemed like the kind of boy who didn't really care what others thought of him. He was happy with himself; and that's all that mattered- a real 'punk', if one chooses to label.

My comment seemed to make Neal smile. "Thanks." He said. "Um, you wouldn't happen to already have a date to the start-of-term party on Friday?" He asked hesitantly. "I kind of figure a beauty like yourself must already be taken."

Now I was the one smiling again. "Actually, you're in luck." I replied. "No one's asked me yet. Are you?"

"Only if you'll say yes." He blushed.

Normally, I don't like guys who aren't very assertive in getting what they want. Normally, I'm turned off by shyness and awkwardness. But for some reason, it worked on Neal. I don't really know why; but I liked him.

"Sure. I'll go with you." I said. "On one condition."

"What?" He asked nervously.

"That's exactly it." I replied. "You need to stop acting so nervous. If I'm going to go out with you, you can't act completely intimidated by my presence. You can't be so shy."

Neal frowned and looked away. "Sorry." He said. "I'll be sure to work on that."

"Alright." I smiled. "Now go finish your song. I have somewhere I need to go."


	13. Colloshoo

**Author's Note: Hey, we finally have a run-in with Potter! And take a glimpse inside our secret lair (the chamber). Annie says read and review...**

* * *

Klara's POV

After running into and meeting Neal Amory for the first time, I decided to change my destination from my dormitory to my secret hideout. This hideout had belonged to me and my sisters since our second year when our father had gifted it to us, along with our pet Snuggles… we are NEVER letting Korra name our pets again. Through this gift, my sisters and I were able to talk to our father for the first time since we can remember. Even though he wasn't whole, he was still there. Now, the place is out of use by our father; but my sisters and I keep it as a secret hideout. No one dares to venture down there but us. We've revamped the place, turning it into the ultimate clubhouse for the Dark Lord's daughters. What once started as nothing more than a dingy chamber of secrets has become our lair, decorated to represent each of our individual personalities and tastes.

I made my way up to the second-floor girls' lavatory and over to the snake-engraved sink tap that served as the entrance to the chamber.

"_Open_." I hissed, and the tap obeyed, opening up to reveal the tunnel below. My sisters and I had installed a ladder, so we don't actually have to jump.

I then followed the musty and dark corridor to the chamber itself. We had added several low hanging candle lights that looked almost like antique lanterns that hung from chains mounted on the walls. We had cleaned the actual pipes from all the junk, but still kept several skeletons and bones to give the place that eerie vibe.

I finally made it to the actual chamber and opened the gate, speaking Parseltongue to the serpents on the door. Once inside, I was greeted by the familiarity of the clubhouse I had remembered from third year. It had been a whole summer since I had last been here; but the place still felt like home.

The chamber was completely dark upon my arrival. "_Tenebris lux._" I said, waving my wand into the darkness. As I did that, the lights along the walls lit up to reveal many wrought iron floor candle holders compete with intricately designed tapers that lined the walk way up to the main area, with the water pool and the many carvings of serpents. Down the centre of the main area was a long emerald green rug with intricate little swirls and patterns.

Once inside the main area, there were two long couches with carved legs and arm rests made of dark ebony wood facing one another. The fabric on them was a heavy, plush green with silver embroidery and rivets on the back rest. In between the couches was a dark ebony coffee table with silver scroll work along the sides. Several tapers in candle holders sat on the table next to a small stack of old, worn spell books. To one side of this sitting area were large bookcases that practically reached up to the ceiling, filled to the brim with volumes and encyclopaedias of dark magic, mythology, potions, spell books, and more. A rolling ladder was attached to the shelves to make choosing a book off a high shelf much easier. In front of the bookcases sat two plush armchairs, made of the same materials as the couches.

On the other side of the main room were our antique weapons cases. Kierra had a silver case full of vintage daggers, dating as far back as the Anglo-Saxon era. On the wall above her case of daggers hung my collection of medieval crossbows. Next to them were several of Korra's antique maces. The rest of her maces were in a case similar to Kierra's. A little ways down the wall from our weapons was a tall, black iron maiden dating back to the middle ages. This torture device had always been my personal favourite because the victim was stabbed multiple times; but none of the injuries were fatal upon first encounter. Also, screams could not be heard from inside the iron maiden, making the torture all the more agonising for the victim. Several iron chains hung on the walls on either side of the maiden.

Around the main area, suits of armour looked as if they were our guards. They held their swords or battle axes at the defensive, ready to behead anyone who dared to intrude. There were several statues places around the area, made mostly of marble and onyx.

We had put a lot of effort into this chamber, cleaning up the spot on the far wall where our pet basilisk used to live, making the marble and stones shine like gemstones. On this wall, many different portraits were hung, some of our ancestors (Salazar Slytherin, the Gaunts, etc.) and one giant portrait of me and my two sisters. That was probably my favourite of all the pictures.

After taking in the grand splendour of the chamber, I made my way over to one of the armchairs besides the bookcases and took a seat. This is where I usually came when I had to think. And the little run-in I had earlier with Neal Amory really made me think. It had taken my mind off of my altercation with the Granger mudblood by once again putting me in a good mood. I must have drifted off into a light sleep while I was thinking about Neal because next thing I knew, I woke up to the old grandfather clock in the corner chiming its midnight song.

_Blast. _I thought. _I better get back to the common room before getting caught by Filch. _Quickly, I grabbed my bag and hastily made my way back to the tunnel and climbed the ladder up to the girls' lavatory. I then snuck through the dark corridors, staying quiet and hidden in case Flich or Mrs. Norris appeared. I was so relieved when I made it to the dungeons without being caught. I silently sprinted the rest of the way to the Slytherin common room and said the password. "Salazar." The door opened, and I entered the room with a huge sigh of relief.

"Where have you been?" I heard a voice call to be from a far chair as soon as I shut the door behind me. "Mendi said you went to the library to study; but we couldn't find you."

"Oh, hello Victoria." I smiled at my dear friend. "I went to the lair for a bit and fell asleep. I had to cool off after a little mishap with Granger."

"We heard you gave the mudblood fur." Victoria grinned manically. "Priceless. I wish I saw the look on her face when she realised what you did."

"Yeah, it was great." I yawned. "I'm sorry, Vika." I said. "I'm really tired. I think I'm just going to go up to my dormitory and go to sleep."

"Alright." Victoria sighed. "See you in the morrow."

"Goodnight."

"G'night." I heard her call after me as I made my way up the stairs to the girls' dormitories and to my sleeping chamber. Kierra, Korra, and Amenda were already fast asleep into their four posters. I quietly slipped into my nightdress, braided my hair in its usual two low braids, climbed into bed, and fell asleep.

The next day wasn't very eventful. Nothing of great importance happened for the first half of classes. We brewed some sleeping draughts in Snape's class and they didn't serve anything too grand during our midday meal. The most eventful thing that happened was some little Gryffindor first year was being chased down the corridors by some sixth year Slytherin boys who were throwing hexes around like a quaffle. But everything changed as I was walking from DADA to Ancient Runes with Amenda

"Oh bloody hell!" Amenda screamed as we were half way to class. "I forgot my books in Moody's room!" She said as she darted back down the corridor to Defence Against the Dark Arts.

I just shook my head and laughed, continuing on my way to class. I was several metres down the corridor from the room when I ran into no other than bloody Harry Potter.

"What do you want?" I folded my arms as that Muggle-born blocked my path.

"A word." He said.

"Sorry. I'm a bit busy right now." I said, trying to walk past to get to class. As much as I would love to hex Potter right now, I really didn't want to miss class and get in trouble.

Potter put his hand out, again blocking my path. "Make time." He said.

I couldn't help but chuckled lightly to myself. "Really, Potter?" I asked. "You want to do this now?" I scoffed. "Is this about your little mudblood mate and her new fur coat? How's she liking it? I made sure it would be nice and warm and plentiful for the winter months. I think it suits her." I joked. "It's just her colour. Really brings out her eyes." Potter obviously didn't find me to be all that humorous.

"You really ought to apologise about that, Klara." Potter said, expecting me to feel sorry for his mudblood friend. "What you did wasn't very nice."

"So?" I questioned. "It's not like I'm actually sorry for what I did. I enjoyed watching her sprout fur. That mudblood got what she deserved."

As soon as the world 'mudblood' left my mouth, Potter reached for his wand.

I did the same.

"_Afiligo!_" I screamed before he even lifted his wand into the defensive.

A burst of pale yellow light hit him; and he began slapping himself silly.

"Enjoying yourself, Potter?" I asked playfully, getting ready for another little hex. This would be fun.

Potter looked at me, eyes glowing with fury. "What? No counter attack?" I asked. "Scare? _Steleus!_" I attacked him again, this time sending him into a fit of awful sneezes. That boy would be sneezing for half the day with the force I put behind the spell.

Potter still didn't retaliate. I don't believe he could get a spell out between sneezes.

I lifted my wand for one last hex before leaving for class when Potter drew his wand and screamed.

"_Expelliarmus!_" He said, sending my wand flying halfway down the corridor.

"What the bloody-" I replied in shock, dodging several stray spells as I dove to retrieve my wand. I was about two metres from where it lay when Potter hit me with another spell.

"_Colloshoo!_" He screamed; and I instantly stopped in my tracks. My shoes were glued to the floor; and for the life of me, I couldn't move them.

"You know, you're not even worth it." Potter spat at me before turning and heading down the corridor.

"This isn't over!" I called after him, trying (unsuccessfully) to free my feet from the floor.

"You're right." I heard Potter say. "I'll probably see you when you get detention for missing class."

_Ah, bugger_. I thought. _There goes this year's perfect attendance record. _


	14. The Hallway Duel

**Author's Note: Let me begin with a little change in background that my dear friend has recently pointed out. It appears as if I've left out a very important detail involving the relationship between Kierra and Malfoy. As most of you know, Kierra's mum (Bellatrix) was sisters with Malfoy's mum (Narcissa), thus making Kierra and Malfoy cousins if one follows the details from the book. To get around this little act of incest, my cowriters and I decided to change the background a bit and make it so Bellatrix and Narcissa weren't actually sisters, but really close family friends. That way, Malfoy and Kierra aren't actually related. Just thought I'd clarify that :P Anywho, remember to read and review as always!**

* * *

Kierra's POV

I was sitting on one of the plush poufs in the Divination room, staring longingly at the door waiting to be dismissed. I usually enjoyed this class; it was all theories and opinions and it never required much thought. I found it to be the perfect way to relax after my much harder classes. Still, it had been a long, boring sort of day. A long, boring week really. I took comfort in the thoughts of the start of term party happening later. My sisters and I had a great evening planned; complete with dancing, food, and of course drinks. The drinks would be my favourite part. They always were.

Speaking of which, I turned to look at Malfoy and Zabini who were sitting on either side of me. They were drifting in and out of sleep, intoxicated by the pungent aroma that filled the room. I grinned happily to myself, grabbing one of the larger throw pillows off the floor.

"Guys." I whispered softly, looking between them. They were now fully asleep. I raised the pillow up, and smacked each of them in turn on the back of the head.

"Oi!" They yelled simultaneously, falling off of their poufs onto floor.

"What was that for, Carrow?" Zabini asked angrily as he got back in his seat. I was amazed that Trelawney had still not noticed the commotion, all of the other students had.

"Thought you guys needed a wakeup call, couldn't have you getting too comfortable. This _is_ an important class after all."

"Important my arse." Malfoy muttered, running a hand through his hair.

"Anyway, we have to talk about the party. Are you two still able to get the beverages?" I asked, looking between them. They both nodded, looking as if they would fall asleep again. I sighed, shaking my head.

"And, you are dismissed." Trelawney announced airily, peering around the room.

We all stood and made our way over to the ladder leading down to the main corridor. The boys told me they would be heading to the common room before making their way down to the Great Hall, and walked off in the opposite direction. The corridor was crowded, as per usual. Yet upon further examination I noticed a rather large opening right in the middle of the sea of students. I looked closer and could just barely make out the back of a head, with long straight, black hair.

I started walking towards the opening, pushing kids out of my way as I went. When I got there I saw none other than Klara, who was seemingly stuck in place. She was glaring furiously at a group of fifth year Gryffindors that were standing just out of her reach, passing around her wand and laughing.

"Just what, pray tell, do you think you're doing?" I hissed, looking between the older students and drawing my wand. All of their heads snapped to look at me, and they immediately stopped laughing.

"Oh, you're in for it now." Klara said happily, looking between me and the others grinning like a madwoman.

"What is she going to do?" One of them asked mockingly, "It's three against one."

"Well first off, _accio Klara's wand."_ I said, holding my hand out as her wand zoomed towards me. I handed it back to her, and she unstuck herself.

"Good for you, it's still three against two." The Gryffindor taunted again, though he looked less sure of himself. By now we had accumulated quite a large crowd of onlookers.

"Hmm," I purred, looking at Klara with a wicked grin. "I think you underestimate us. A grave mistake, we assure you."

"What the hell are y-" He started but was cut off as Klara expertly swished her wand, and his legs locked together. He fell at our feet with a large thud.

"Oh, you want to play!" One of the others asked furiously, drawing his wand.

"We don't play, we win." Klara stated cockily, as the third boy drew his wand.

"_Flipen-"_ One of them started, pointing their wand at me.

"_Anserrus!_" I cut him off, and the rest of his hex came out as a goose honk. He continued to attempt throwing hexes, but each one came out as a honk. The crowd roared with laughter. I made a mock bow, blowing kisses.

"_Densaugeo!"_ The last boy yelled at Klara.

"_Protego! Confringo!" _She deflected the spell, throwing a hex back. The boy immediately hit the deck, just barely missing the flash of orange light that was aimed at his head. The crowd was no longer laughing.

"You just tried to blow me up, bitch!" He roared, still on the ground.

"You call me a bitch as if it's a bad thing." She said grinning wickedly, putting a foot down on his wand that had rolled towards her. She applied force, and it snapped in two. "That's for keeping _my _wand from me."

The crowd of mesmerized on-lookers parted, and there stood Professor Snape. His face was a cold, unreadable mask as he surveyed the scene. One boy lying face down on the floor with his legs locked together, one still honking uncontrollably, and one sobbing over the broken shards of what was once his wand. Then he looked at Klara and I, and in his eyes I could see the slightest flicker of humour, or maybe even pride? It was gone as fast as it had appeared, and he drew his own wand. With one flick the three boys were back on their feet, no longer leg-locked or honking. However, it seemed that the professor had somehow overlooked fixing the one boy's wand.

"I am very disappointed in all of you," He began, looking solely at the three boys "Fighting in the corridors. I should expel you now. That, unfortunately, is up to Professor McGonagall. And she will certainly hear of this. Consider yourselves lucky. The three of you, follow me."

"But Professor, my wand!" The third boy pleaded, holding up the pitiful excuse of a wand he had. Stupid boy.

"I shall not repair it. You have done it to yourself, picking a fight. May I suggest Spell-O-Tape? Though, I am sure it will be of no use." Snape said, smiling coldly at the boy before turning on his heel and stalking off, his cloak billowing around him. The other three followed suit, after turning to glare at us. I stuck my tongue out at them. Childish, I know.

I turned to Klara, holding out my hand for her to take. She smiled at me and graciously took my hand, we started our trek towards the Great Hall.

"How is it that you always get yourself into trouble, and require my rescuing?" I taunted, pushing through the last of the remaining crowd. She just simply huffed, taking her hand back and folding her arms across her chest. I chucked a bit at her and a slow smile spread across her face. She reached over to pinch my cheeks and I swatted her hand away. I loved my sisters, so much.

We reached the Great Hall very late and made our way over to the end of the Slytherin table where our friends were sitting. Klara took her usual spot next to Amenda, and Neal moved down the table to sit next to her. My seat, however, was taken. By none other than Pansy Parkinson, that cow. There she was sitting between Malfoy and Zabini, who were both determinedly looking at their plates trying to ignore her as she yakked on about nothing. Walking over to stand behind her, I reached out and grabbed a large tuft of her hair and gave a good yank. To my delight, she fell backwards out of the seat with a squeal.

"What was that for?" She shrieked, holding the back of her head and looking up. She froze when she saw it was me.

"You know exactly what that was for." I sneered, turning around to sit at the table. I heard her sniff and she got up and scampered down the table a ways.

"Well, you're in a good mood." Amenda said sarcastically, wiggling her finger at me as I sat down.

"I am, actually." I said, rolling my eyes before smirking. "You should have seen the duel Klara and I just had in the corridor! We were brill."

"You duelled! Who? Did you get into trouble?" She asked, looking between me and Klara as Klara began animatedly telling the story. I ignored her; I was far too hungry to deal with recounting the story. I reached forward to grab a nice looking sandwich from one of the plates in front of me, only to have it disappear. I hissed, slamming my hand down on the table.

"Here, I saved this for later but you can have it." Malfoy said from beside me, handing me an apple.

"Oh, no. I'm fine, not really that hungry." I said, waving my hand dismissively. As if to prove me wrong, my stomach growled at me. Quite loudly.

"Hmm. Really? Are you sure about that?" He asked, smirking. I grumbled to myself, reaching out to take the apple and mumbling thanks.

We all made our way to our next class, Defence Against the Dark Arts. The class was relatively uneventful. We learned a couple curses that me and my sisters, and most of Slytherin house for that matter, knew already. We then picked partners and practiced cursing and deflecting. It was child's play really, but it did give us a lot of opportunities to gain house points. As the day dragged on, the entirety of the Slytherin house became more and more tense and excited for the party. It was easy to tell that it made the other students -and faculty- nervous, seeing as we were most certainly planning something. Slytherins don't just walk down the corridors smiling and high fiving each other. It doesn't happen.

When classes were finally over, we made our way back to our dormitories to get ready. We didn't have any decorating to do, since Korra had somehow convinced the house elves to do it for us. That girl is like a magical creature whisperer, she is. Much unlike Klara or myself. Though I have to say, creatures dislike me the most out of the three of us. I very nearly got myself attacked by a Hippogriff in third year just like Malfoy, and that was without provoking it. Horrible bird things, they are. The only animals that have ever liked me have been snakes and Audelia, my cat. Go figure.


	15. Slytherin House Party

**Author's Note: Every year, the Slytherins hold a start-of-term house party. They always tend to be eventful (some more than others)... Read and review**

* * *

Kierra's POV

The party was set to begin at seven o'clock, giving us only two hours to get ready. We walked down the steps to the girl's dormitories, everyone going to their respective rooms. I shared a room with my two sisters and Amenda, which lent itself to lots of fun times. We all laid out our dresses for the evening on our four posters before going across the hall to the girl's washroom.

It was packed, with almost the entirety of the Slytherin female population taking showers at once. The scent of mingled washes and perfume hung in the air; and it was almost impossible to see through the thick steam. The four of us quickly showered and then moved to stand in front of the large mirrors lining the far wall of the washroom. I spell dried my hair and ran some potion that Klara had made for me to straighten it. I waited a few moments and then watched as my hair slowly flattened out until it was perfectly straight. I then moved on to makeup, opting for a grey smoky eye and a nude coloured lipstick. I then made my way back to my room, where the girls were already pulling on their dresses.

Klara was wearing a plain black dress, with a bow around the waist and matching high heeled boots. She was wearing a black beaded necklace, and silver and green jewelled drop earrings. Her makeup was simple, a dark green shadow and her trademark red lipstick. She was sitting on her bed seemingly talking to herself, but I knew better. I shook my head, smiling at her and turned towards Korra and Amenda who were standing by the door.

Korra was wearing a purple empire waist dress, with black lace detailing around the bust and simple black pumps. A silver full moon necklace hung from her neck, and she had a large silver ring with rose detailing on her finger. Her hair was curly, as usual, and she had a light purple shadow on. Amenda was wearing a light green baby doll dress, and simple black strappy heels. The only jewellery she had on was a silver snake necklace that coiled around her neck, its head resting on her collarbone.

I walked over to my own bed, and slipped on my dress. It was a plain black cocktail dress that hugged my curves. I then pulled on my green, sequined heels and added a silver snake ring, silver chain necklace, and emerald earrings. Finally, I slipped on my silver and black bonding band that I had decided to name Nox. It hissed happily as it wove its way up my arm. I walked over to my girls, waiting patiently by the door.

"Well girls, it's ten past seven. Time to make an appearance." I said, smirking at each of them. They nodded, and we made our way down the halls of the girl's dormitories and up the steps into the common room.

The elves had really out done themselves, again. The couches and armchairs were pushed against the walls to make way for a massive dance floor. There was a long table across the far wall, with an assortment of sweets and an impressive collection of drinks. There were green and silver streamers wrapped around the marble columns, and they were enchanted to coil and slither like snakes. All of the students were dressed to impress and were mingling happily, drinks in hand. However the room became silent as the girls and I walked out into the middle of the dance floor.

"Good evening, everyone. It's the beginning of a new year, and I'm sure that in the end Slytherin will come out on top. We _are _superior, and don't ever forget that. So with that, let's get this party started." Korra said to the crowd, making the traditional opening speech. A loud cheer rang out around the room and I drew my wand, swishing it so that the lights lowered considerably and the music began to play. As with most pureblood parties, wands were not permitted except to whoever would be starting the festivities and so I was the only one who had her wand.

As soon as the music had started, Neal stepped out of the crowd and asked Klara to dance. She took his hand and disappeared happily into the crowd. Not too long after, Amenda was whisked away too and I began to make my way over to the drinks table. I stopped when I noticed that Korra hadn't moved, and was staring at something on the other side of the room.

"Korra, you okay?" I asked, raising an eyebrow as she snapped back into reality.

"Yeah… I'm fine. Should I ask Nott to dance, or wait for him to ask me?" She asked, rubbing the back of her head shyly. I smiled at her, at how cute she was.

"Ask him to dance, I know for a fact that he'll say yes."

"Oh, but what if he doesn't? Maybe I'll just wait…" She said. I shook my head at her, and grabbed her wrist. I dragged her across the dance floor in the direction of where she had been starring, looking for Nott. She was desperately trying to pull her wrist out of my grasp but I was much stronger.

"Kierra, what are you doing?" She asked, annoyed. I just shushed her, having finally found him. "Let me go!"

"Hey Nott!" I called, and he turned to face us. "Korra here wants to ask you something." I told him, pushing Korra in his direction. She lost her footing and fell on the floor with a squeak. He reached a hand out to help her up and she took it, blushing profusely. That was when an idea struck me. I pulled out my wand from under my bonding band, and pointed it at their hands.

"_Adhero!"_ I shouted, and a white jet of light shot out of my wand right at their hands.

"What did you do?" Korra asked frantically, trying to pull her hand away.

"Well, now you two have to dance considering you're stuck together until I unstick you." I stated smugly, putting my wand back under my band. It tightened around it, securing it in place.

"Well I could just go and get my wand and unstick us."

"No you can't, Nott isn't allowed in the girl's dormitories." I taunted. She huffed, looking between me and Nott.

"I'll get you for this." She told me sternly, but her blush weakened the threat.

"I can't wait." I said, wiggling my finger at her before turning on my heel and walking away.

I made my way over to the refreshment's table, humming to the song playing. I filled a cup with the first bottle I picked up, not even caring so long as it was alcoholic.

"You know, that's some pretty heavy stuff." Someone whispered in my ear. I jumped slightly and turned to see Malfoy chuckling at my reaction. I narrowed my eyes at him, and chugged my drink. He was right, it was really strong. I resisted the urge to make a face at the bitter after taste and the burning sensation in my throat.

"Don't worry about me, I can handle it." I told him, putting my empty cup back on the table.

"Care to dance?" He asked, holding a hand out. I looked at his hand and raised an eyebrow. He smirked and grabbed my hand, pulling me to the dance floor.

"Pushy." I muttered to him as we started to dance. I couldn't say I didn't like how assertive he was though. I looked over his shoulder and caught a glimpse of Korra and Nott. They were dancing, rather awkwardly considering their hands were adhered together, and a huge smile was plastered on her face. I chucked to myself as I watched him twirl her.

"What's funny?" Malfoy asked and I pointed at them. He turned to look at them, his eyebrows raising as he looked at their hands. "Are they stuck together?" He asked, looking back at me.

"Compliments of yours truly." I told him, grinning happily. He shook his head and twirled me the same way Nott had with Korra. When the song ended I told him I was going to get another drink. He took my hand and kissed the back of it and to my horror, I blushed.

"Come back soon." He told me, smirking at my blush. I scowled at him and turned to walk away. I felt Nox coil around my wand again, obviously agitated with it. I pulled it out from under her and turned back to Malfoy.

"Keep this safe for me." I whispered in his ear, slipping my wand into his pocket. He shivered involuntarily and a light blush crept up onto his cheeks. Smiling innocently at him, I turned and made my way across the room.

"_Thank you, mistress."_ Nox hissed appreciatively at me.

"_Anything for you, love."_ I murmured to her. She hissed softly and wound her way farther up my arm to rest her head on my shoulder.

I reached the table and poured myself another drink, making sure to look at the label this time. I then turned to survey the party, absentmindedly sipping. Everyone was either dancing or talking happily in groups. I felt a swell of pride over how successful everything turned out. Korra was happily dancing with Nott, though she didn't have much of a choice. Klara was in the far corner with Neal, in a rather heated make out session. Typical. Then there was Muse dancing with her boyfriend Alaric. And Amenda was across the room talking with Caroline, Victoria, and Iphy.

I started to walk back over towards Malfoy when I glanced over at Klara and Neal again. They were now in a heated argument, and I could see Neal clenching and unclenching his fists. I stopped and started to make my way over to them when it happened. Klara reached up as if to slap him, and he punched. Hit her right on the jaw. She stumbled back a bit, falling onto the couch they had been on. I blinked hard a few times, trying to see if I had imagined it. I _had_ been drinking. I opened my eyes and there was Neal, shaking with anger and practically towering over Klara. I opened them again, and there was Amenda and the other girls rushing over to help her up.

That's what did it, seeing that other people had noticed. The room was now completely silent. Rage surged through me and with a shriek I began pushing through the crowded dance floor. I knocked kids on their arses and pushed them into one another, anything to clear a path. Both Korra and I seemed to make it out of the tangle of bodies at the same time, and she lunged at Neal but was pulled back by Nott. She was desperately pulling against him, trying to get close enough to hit Neal but couldn't. Nott finally managed to restrain her and pulled her back through the crowd still screaming in the direction that Klara had went. Through all this Neal had tried to edge his way around the crowd and escape.

"Where do you think you're going!" I shrieked at him, lunging and slamming him against the wall. He let out a groan of pain as his head smashed into the stone. I pulled my fist back and hit him square in the jaw, hearing a satisfying crunch. "That's for my sister." I was about to hit him again when I was pulled back.

"Kierra, stop! Stop. Stop it now." Malfoy was screaming at me as I struggled against his grip. I elbowed him in the stomach, and with that arm now free tried to grab my wand from under my bonding band. It was then that I remembered I had put it in his pocket.

"Give me my wand!" I yelled at him, as he grabbed my arm again and pinned me against his chest. "Let me go!"

He lifted me up and slung me over his shoulder at the same time that three other kids stepped forward to pick up a sobbing Neal from the ground. They carried him out of the common room, and presumably to the hospital wing. How they would explain his condition, was beyond me.

"Show's over. Go back to what you were doing." Malfoy commanded turning to look at the crowd with me still over his shoulder, kicking and screaming. The room started buzzing as everyone went over what had happened.

"Put me down!" I yelled hitting him on the shoulder. He dropped me down on the couch and I immediately jumped up to try and slap him. He grabbed my wrists and pinned me back down on the couch.

"Bloody hell! You are insane, woman. A complete psycho!" He exclaimed.

"How dare you!" I hissed, my eyes narrowing into slits. I opened my mouth to tell him off but my words were cut off as he crashed his lips onto mine. At first I was completely stunned but after a few moments I found myself kissing back.

"Damn." I whispered when we pulled away for breath; and looking up to see a rather arrogant smirk on his face, I swiftly pushed him off of the couch onto the floor. "Cocky bastard."

"You love it." He stated chuckling slightly as he got off of the floor. I just snorted, shaking my head at him but didn't try to deny it. It _was_ true after all. I sat up on the couch and peered around the room, looking for Klara.

She was sitting in the opposite corner of the room giggling as a fourth year boy was pressing an ice pack to her jaw. He was rather cute, with dirty blonde hair and what looked to be brown eyes. He was pretty tall, and certainly muscular. The overall feeling I got from him was that he was nice, sweet even. He seems to care that she was hurt.

"She sure doesn't waste any time." Malfoy stated.

"Nope." I agreed, "Do you know who the boy is?"

"I believe his name is Bryce… don't know his surname though. Think he's been in a few of our classes before."

"Well, I suppose it doesn't matter. We'll find out tomorrow." I replied with a shrug of my shoulders, and turned to him. "Care to dance?"

"Of course" He replied, smiling at me and holding his hand out.

"One condition." I said, holding up a finger. "My wand?"

He handed me back my wand, rather reluctantly I might add, and we made our way back onto the dance floor. That was how I spent the rest of the night, dancing and drinking with my friends. I kept a close eye on Klara and Bryce, who had joined the dance floor a short while after Malfoy and I, but Bryce was a complete gentleman the entire night. I rather liked him. I also spent a good amount of time avoiding Korra, who was fruitlessly trying to seek me out.

"Kierra! Unstick us, please!" She whined when she finally cornered me.

"But why? You two look like you're having a great time." I said, grinning at her.

"Yes, we are. But I have to use the toilet." She said, blushing slightly. I surveyed her for a bit, and she seemed to be telling the truth.

"Fine." I said, pulling out my wand and muttering the reversal spell.

"Thank you!" She yelled, pulling me into a hug. She turned to Nott and told him she'd be right back before scurrying off towards the girl's washroom.

I turned to Nott to see him staring after Korra, a slight smile on his face. He caught me looking and blushed lightly. I smirked at him and winked before disappearing into the crowd again. Overall, a successful night for the house of Slytherin.


	16. Hungover

**Author's Note: The day after the party, Kierra is severely hungover. Maybe she should have listened to Malfoy and taken it easy. At least her hangover leads to some fun with Pansy. Read and review!**

* * *

Korra's POV

The morning after the party rolled around; and I immediately realised that Kierra would not be fun to be around; with the hangover she was sure to have. I knew I should have stopped her from drinking so much; but it served her right for sticking me to Theodore. I swear I will get my revenge for that, mark my words I will.

Today was not the day for revenge, however, because, contrary to popular belief, I _am_ smart enough not to mess with Kierra while she's hungover. Thank the Dark Lord that today was a Saturday. That way, Klara and I didn't have to wake her up for classes. We could just let her wake on her own time. But that wouldn't be much fun. I had to take this chance to do something. Maybe I would let Pansy Parkinson wake up Kierra. Now that would be funny. Serves her right for trying to steal Malfoy from Kierra. That cow.

I think I'll see if Pansy wants to wake up Kierra, after I wake Klara and Amenda first. I wouldn't want them to miss out on the fun. So I got myself up from bed and tiptoed past Kierra's bed over to where Klara slept. I started to shake her, trying to wake her up. "Klara, wake up. I have a plan that I think you'll want to be conscious for."

"What plan, Korra duck? It's 7:30 in the bloody morning. Way too early for games." She mumbled and rolled over, pulling the blankets up over her head.

"But it involves causing harm to Pansy." I pouted, lightly swatting her on the shoulder.

"In that case," She shot upright in her bed. "I'm awake." She added as she pushed her covers off.

"Sshh, we need to wake Amenda up too. We can't wake Kierra though; she's all part of the plan." I whispered to her.

We then walked over and woke Amenda up and explained our plan. This was going to be good. The three of us made our way up to the common room, hoping we would run into Pansy. It seemed as if luck was with us; because there was Pansy, practically hanging on to Draco who looked immensely pissed off.

"Hey Pansy, could you come help us with something?" I asked her pretending to be sweet and motioning back towards the dormitories.

"I guess so." Pansy said "As long as that cow Kierra isn't with you." She replied. I had to fight a very strong urge to punch her little pug face. No one insults Kierra but me and Klara. And Malfoy.

"Oh, she isn't. Just follow us to our room. You can go first." I responded letting her walk up the stairs and into our dormitory before I slammed the door in her face, locking it and leaving her trapped in the room with a very likely pissed off, hungover Kierra.

"What the hell, Korra? Let me out of here!" Pansy screeched at me through the door in her horrible voice. Lucky for us, she had no brains and didn't think to use her wand to unlock the door.

"I don't think I will." I replied calmly, grinning at Klara and Amenda as she slammed her fists on the door. I doubted that she noticed there was a still sleeping Kierra inside. Oh well, she'll find out soon enough.

"Bloody hell! What's all this noise? What the hell is going on? It's seven thirty in the damn bloody morning!" Kierra, shrieked. This was going to be good, "Pansy, you twat! What the bloody hell are you doing in my room? Get out, you cow!"

"I can't." Pansy whined, her voice quivering. "Your sisters locked me in." Good. Pansy was scared.

"I said get out!" Kierra yelled. "_Barbulus!_" She shrieked, hexing Pansy. Then she used her wand to unlock the door and dragged Pansy out by her beard. That's right. Pansy Parkinson had a big, scruffy beard; and Kierra was dragging her up the steps into the common room by it. She dragged Pansy to the middle of the common room, just as most of the other students were emerging from their dormitories, probably trying to figure out what all the commotion was.

Kierra then dumped a wailing Pansy, who tried desperately to hide her beard, onto the rug. To make things even better, once everyone got a look at Pansy's beard, they burst out laughing. Kierra straightened up, squinting her eyes at the brightness of the room and did a mock salute.

"My work here is done." She slurred slightly, then turned on her heels and marched up to the dormitory, slamming the door behind her.

That must have been the best idea I've had in a while, besides putting that blast-ended skrewt in weasel-bee's pants.

After Pansy had fled the room sobbing and the laughter had died down, me, Klara, and Amenda made our way back to our room. It took a good ten minutes to convince Kierra to open the door so that we could get changed and head to breakfast. It took even longer to get her out of bed so we could finally leave. She refused to change out of her pyjamas; and whenever we tried to talk to her, she hissed at us.

When we finally reached the Great Hall, I was happy that Kierra was not focusing her attention on me. We were all seated at the Slytherin table, eating our breakfast. I already knew today would be good. I could tell because I had already ruined Pansy's day (and possibly weekend); and she has yet to show her ugly pug face since the incident. I was sitting next to Theo, and a little ways down the table Kierra was bossing Caroline around.

"Caroline, cut my pancakes for me and put syrup on them." Kierra demanded of her, holding her hand over her ears to muffle the noise of the hall.

"But… but you can do it yourself." Caroline sputtered indignantly, looking around at everyone else at the table. She was going to regret saying that.

"I said do it, so that means you do it, you wench! Would you rather find out what happens to people who cross me?" Kierra replied sharply, throwing a scone at her.

Caroline was then forced to do Kierra's bidding for the rest of the meal. Every once and a while, I looked over to where Klara and Bryce were sitting to make sure Bryce was behaving himself. After what happened with Neal, I was a little nervous about her boyfriends. I saw the two of them laughing at a joke and then Bryce pulled Klara into a half hug, gently kissing her cheek. She smiled and kissed him back, this time on the lips. I think he's rather sweet and might even last a little longer than most of Klara's relationships. The one thing that irked me, though, was the fact that Klara's jaw still had a massive bruise on it. If Neal wasn't still in the hospital wing where I couldn't get to him, he would be dead.

Theo was lucky that I liked him so much; otherwise I probably would have killed him just to get to Neal. On the subject of Theo, he had better ask me out soon otherwise I will have to take extreme measures. There are only two rules that I have when it comes to guys: the first is that a guy never comes between me and my sisters and the second is that the guy has to ask me out first, never the other way around.

Theodore Nott better watch out; because I am taking flirting to a whole new level. I'm done waiting.


	17. The Owl

**Author's Note: This chapter's a little longer than most of the others. Father sends the girls a little present that turns out to be more than a bit of a handful. Their new pet owl causes severe drama within the first night. Read and review for more.**

* * *

A week had passed since the party. Klara's bruise had faded significantly; and everywhere I turned, I saw her and Bryce snogging. I, on the other hand, spent the past week tormenting Theo, trying to get him to ask me out. If he doesn't ask me soon, I might have to enlist the help of Kierra; but that's a last resort.

We were all eating breakfast; and I was currently flirting shamelessly with Theo.

"So," I turned to Theo. "What are you doing this fine Saturday?" I questioned.

"Umm, I was just going to do homework in the library." He replied.

"That sounds boring. You should come with me for a walk in the Gardens. I was going to go alone; but I wouldn't mind some company." I suggested with a flirtatious smile. If he said no, I thought I would hit him.

"That sounds great! I really didn't want to do homework anyway." He said, gaining a look from both Klara and Amenda. _Swots_. "So, do you want to go around noon and eat lunch out there too?" He suggested. My plan was working perfectly; by the end of the week, I should be able to get him to ask me out.

"Sounds great. I'll stop by the kitchens and get the food for us. And then I'll meet you in the common room. Sound good?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'll see you then." He replied, getting up to leave the Hall. I watched as he walked away; man that boy had the cutest arse I have ever seen.

My attention shifted when the post arrived and hundreds of owls flew into the Great Hall to deliver the mail. A lone sooty owl swooped down and deposited a letter in front of Klara then perched itself on my shoulder.

I looked at the owl wondering why it stayed instead of returning to its owner; he obviously wasn't ours. Surprisingly, my sisters and I didn't have an owl; but we did have an assortment of pets: three cats, a unicorn (mine), a horse (Klara's), and a snake (Kierra's). The owl was quite beautiful. He nibbled on my fingers as I fed him some of my breakfast. He had a light grey, almost silver, body with small white dots and blackish-grey wings with slightly larger white dots.

"You are certainly the cutest owl I have ever seen." I told it quietly, giving it more food.

"Korra, we need to go." I looked up and saw Kierra and Klara waiting for me. They looked impatient.

"Okay." I got up and followed them out of the hall, the owl still perched on my shoulder. We walked down the hall ways until we found an unused classroom.

We walked in, locked and charmed the door so no one could over hear us. I then turned to my sisters and asked, "Is it another letter from Father?"

Klara nodded. "I wonder if this one will explain what we have to do to help him." She mused. She took the envelope out of her pocket and showed it to us. The front was exactly the same as the last letter we got from him.

_To Klara R. and her sisters_

_Open when alone._

Klara turned the envelope over and opened it, pulling out the letter. She then proceeded to read it out loud:

_Dear Daughters,_

_I have written to inform you that my plan has been set in motion and Harry Potter will be chosen to compete in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Mad-Eye Moody will tell you three what the challenges are. What I need is for you to help young Mr. Potter make it to the final challenge. This is a very important task, for I need the Potter boy in order to return to my full strength. I trust you girls to be successful and to make sure that Potter doesn't suspect you three in helping him._

_Your Father_

_P.S. You may keep the owl as a gift. He doesn't have a name, so you will need to decide on one._

"Sweet! We finally got an owl! What do you guys think we should name him?" I exclaimed after a moment of silence.

"Really Korra? That's the first thing you think we should discuss after reading that letter." Kierra asked, placing her hands on her hips in disbelief.

"Well yeah. Father said we need to name him; and I've always wanted an owl." I replied with a grin.

"How about Orion?" Klara stated. "After the Greek mythological hunter?"

"You too, Klara?" Kierra questioned.

"Think about it, Ki. Now we don't have to ask to borrow someone's owl every time we want to send a letter." She logically pointed out.

"Fine."Kierra huffed, "But we are not naming him Orion."

"Why not?" Klara asked.

"It's a constellation; and we have to study those in class. Our owl's name will not be related to any of our classes." Kierra stated simply.

"True."Klara agreed. "But the constellation was named after the Greek myth, hence its subtitle: The Hunter.

"I agree with Kierra. Sorry Klara." I stated. Then I started to think of names I liked. My sisters both watched me with wary expressions. I knew my face looked like I was thinking hard; they were obviously afraid of the names I would think up for our new pet. Neither of them was fond of what I named our last pet, the basilisk in the chamber. I had named him Snuggles.

"The name has to mean something." Klara interrupted before I got a chance to speak. "Since it's an owl, the name should relate to something likes birds or hunters or messengers."

"Like what?" I asked.

"Well, Kestrel and Halcyon both means bird. But if we stick with the concept of hunters, Theron is a reasonable name. It's Greek for 'hunter'." She explained. "Or Hermes was the messenger to the gods in Greek mythology." She suggested.

"Hermes? That reminds me of that mudblood Hermione." Kierra stated. "No way."

Klara chuckled. "That's because Hermione is a named derived from Hermes. But it's not the only name meaning messenger. How about Apostol or Ermete?"

"No and no." Kierra said. "Those are dumb."

Klara rolled her eyes. "They're just suggestions."

"I like Sora." I piped up. It was true. Sora was one of my favourite names. And it meant sky. It would be perfect for our owl.

"Possibly."Klara replied. The two of us continued to ramble off owl names for a good ten minutes. Kierra stayed silent the whole time. Finally, she spoke up.

"Loki!"She screeched. "We should name him Loki!"

Klara and I looked at each other with surprised expressions.

"I actually like that name." I said.

"But for an owl, are you sure?" Klara questioned.

"Yes."Kierra started. "After the-"

"Blast!"I interrupted, looking at the clock on the wall. "It's already eleven twenty! I promised Theodore that I would meet him at noon; and I haven't even changed or gone to the kitchen!"

You have a date with Nott?" Klara asked. "Details!"

"Yes, um, no. Maybe? We're just eating lunch in the Gardens. Sorry girls. We will just have to talk about naming the owl tonight." I said as I rushed out of the classroom we were still in. I ran all the way to the common rooms and to the dormitories. That's when I realised that the owl was still seated on my shoulder.

I took him off and put him in Amaranth's cage, Amaranth was Amenda's greater sooty owl; and I knew she wouldn't mind me using her cage until my sisters and I got one of our own.

I then rushed to my trunk to change my outfit, pulling on black skinny jeans and a green lacy tank top with a black leather jacket. I slipped on black crystal earrings, a ring with a diamond shaped emerald surrounded by four snakes, combat boots and lastly the full moon necklace that I wore to the Slytherin party. I also decided to keep in the head band I was wearing; it had a black rhinestone bow on the side.

Quickly, I ran out of the dorm and through the common room all the way to the kitchens, where I had to stop and tickle the pear. The portrait swung open and I jumped in.

"Hey, could you please make a picnic basket of food for me?" I asked the first elf that came up to me.

"Of course, Miss Carrow." The little elf replied. "Always a pleasure." He and ran off. I slumped against the wall a little out of breath from all the running I was doing. I then fixed my head band because it was halfway off my head.

"Here you are, Miss Carrow." The little elf said handing me the picnic basket.

I nodded as I rushed out the door. I fast walked to the common room hoping I wasn't late.

"Viper."I stated once I got to the wall that hid the Slytherin common room. The wall then slid apart allowing me to enter. Luck must have been with me that day; because Theo was just walking down from the boy's dorms when I entered. He was wearing low slung jeans and a gray tee-shirt.

"Wow you look great, Korra." He said to me with a smile.

"You don't look to bad yourself, Theo." I replied. "Come on," I said as I grabbed hold of his arm, "I'm hungry." I then proceeded to drag Theo out of the common room and all the way to the Gardens. I had found a secluded spot in second year when I was escaping Kierra's wrath. I actually don't remember what I did to make her upset; but I have been coming to the spot ever since.

"Here, take this." I told him as I pushed the picnic basket into his arms. I spread out the blanket that the little elf had supplied and flopped down onto it. Theo was a bit more graceful in sitting down then I was; but I was starved, so I didn't really care.

"So what did you pack?" Theo asked me.

"I don't know exactly." I smiled. "I ask one of the house elves from the kitchens to pack it for us." I replied, pulling the basket towards me to look inside.

"Wait, how did you even find one? They're like smoke. You can never catch one." Theo asked with a little awe in his voice.

"I have my ways," I stated cryptically, "Now let's eat. I'm starving."

So we each dug into our sandwiches, peanut butter and hazelnut spread, my favourite. As we ate, we chatted about classes and what we both like to do in our free time. That is until I spotted Neal, the one who hit my sister, walking by. He didn't notice us; but I saw him and hissed.

I was half way to standing when Theo pulled me back down and I landed in his lap. I was to upset at seeing Neal that I couldn't rejoice at being in his lap.

"Theo, that's the second time you've stopped me from going after him, so you better have a damn good reason." I stated angrily. I was pissed that I couldn't beat up Neal; Kierra got to, why can't I?

"I have a good reason." He stated. "I don't want you to be put in Azkaban for murder. How am I supposed to do this if you're in Azkaban?" He asked.

"Do what?" I ask just as he pressed his lips to mine. A few seconds later he pulled away and he had a satisfied smirk on his face.

"It's about damn time." I stated.

"So Korra, are you willing to be my girlfriend?" He asked still smirking.

"Well of course. I was getting worried because you were taking forever to ask." I responded with a little smirk of my own.

We stayed like that until it was late in the afternoon, and I realized that I still had to talk with Kierra and Klara about our letter from Father. So, we headed back into the common room where we parted ways as I went into the girl's dorms and Theo went to find his other friends.

I entered the room to see Klara and Kierra chatting and our owl still in the cage. It figures that my sisters didn't let him out, the poor bird.

"Poor owl. Kierra and Klara didn't let you out. No need to worry I'll let you out." I said in a soothing voice as I let the owl out of his cage.

"If we had let it, out it would've attacked me like all owls I meet." Kierra stated eying the owl warily.

"Come on. He wouldn't hurt anybody, he's a sweetie pie." I responded.

"Would you two stop bickering so we can discuss Father's letter?" Klara asked.

"Fine." I huffed. "So do either of you have any idea on how we're supposed to help Potter without letting him know we're helping?"

Klara had just opened her mouth to answer me when the owl let out a screech and flew off my arm. Klara's orange tabby, Desdemona, was starting to chase the poor owl around our room. Both of them were jumping onto shelves, knocking practically everything onto the floor. The owl perched itself on a high shelf above Klara's nightstand, knocking the many potions bottles to the floor; and Klara grabbed her cat before it was able to pounce.

"Come here, sweetie. It's okay." I called to the owl. "It's alright. Desy isn't going to hurt you." I said in a soothing voice as the owl came swooping down onto my shoulder.

"Aw, what a mess." Kierra whined. "I really hope none of those potions stain anything." She stated.

I placed the owl back into the cage so Klara could put her cat down and assess the damage to her potions. Spilled potions don't seem like the biggest deal, especially when they're mostly harmless unless ingested; but Klara had a special potion that she took daily to keep her sane. My sister's what some people would call crazy. She's had these visual and auditory hallucinations since birth. The potion was meant to keep the bad ones at bay, the ones that would make her hurt herself.

"BLOODY HELL!" Klara screamed, picking up an empty glass bottle that I have no idea how it was still in one piece. "THAT FILTHY OWL... I'LL BLOODY KILL THAT THING!" She yelled, chucking the bottle across the room and smashing into a wall where it finally broke. "Damn it." She said shaking her head in disbelief. "This isn't happening."

"Klara." I started slowly walking over to her. "Now take it easy. He didn't mean to knock it over. I'm sure Snape can get you some more-"

"You don't understand!" She snapped at me. "You don't understand, do you Korra? This potion takes a month to brew. And Snape doesn't have any extra just lying around the castle. You know what that means? I'll have to wait a month to get more." She was getting angry. But then she took a deep breath and spoke once more. "You know what? Go ahead and name that damned owl Loki. The Norse god of bloody mischief. How fitting." She turned on her heels and stormed out of the dormitory, muttering to herself."

"Wait! Where are you going?" Kierra called after her.  
"To talk to Snape." She growled as she slammed the door shut behind her.

I sighed; and Kierra and I got to work cleaning up the mess. We both knew we were in for a long month.


	18. Mistletoe

**Author's Note: Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. I was waiting on this chapter for most of the summer. Korra tries to get her revenge on Kierra for the stunt with Nott... Read and review for more!**

* * *

Korra's POV

By the time Kierra and I had finished cleaning our room, Amenda had come in; and we explained everything that had happened with Klara, Loki, and the potion to her. We then sat on our four poster beds to wait until Klara came back from talking with Snape.

Three minutes later, Klara came back.

"Aw bloody hell. I don't believe this! Snape said he'll start on the potion this evening; but it's still going to take a month to brew!" Klara exclaimed once she was through the door. She then continued on a long rant about Loki and the potion while pacing around our room. Like always, I just blocked out her rant because I knew it could go on for hours.

She eventually tired herself out and decided it was best to go to sleep. Kierra and Amenda were close behind. I stayed awake for a while thinking of what would happen to Klara over the next month; it surely would not be pretty as she slowly lost her mind.

The next morning, Klara was still angry at Loki; that girl sure can hold a grudge, so I avoided her and her wrath. I had a feeling she would blame me for what happened because I had let Loki out of his cage. Instead of dealing with her, I went looking for the Weasley twins, Fred and George. My sisters and I have a sort of mutual agreement with them; they don't prank us and we leave their little sister alone. They're quite protective of her, especially after what happened 2nd year.

I decided to check the Quidditch pitch, because I knew both the twins were beaters for the Gryffindork team; and even though there was no Quidditch this year because of the Triwizard Tournament thingy, I figured they might be down there for fun. It seemed like luck was with me today because the twins were on the pitch along with some of their friends. I recognised the twins, some other sixth years, the youngest Weasley, the-boy-who-lived-but-not-for-much-longer, and his trusty sidekick Ran or Rob or Raz or something like that. I then climbed the stairs to the Slytherin bleachers and sat down in a shadowy corner so as not to be noticed.

After two minutes or so of watching their mock game, I got bored and decided to think of a way to have some fun. When I glanced back at their game, I realised they were done and were all in the shed putting away their brooms. I suddenly had the most brilliant idea. I needed to get the twins alone so that I could get them to show me their new merchandise for their joke shop; so I would have to get rid of the rest of the Gryffindweebs.

I waited until the twins exited the shed; and, with everyone else was still in there, I took out my wand, pointed it at the shed, and muttered _Arceo _to lock the door's padlock. I then sat back and watched as the broom shed door banged closed, trapping the remaining Gryffinfreaks in the shed. Once I knew they were not getting out, I made my way down over to Fred and George.

"Hey guys, wait up!" I yelled at them, causing them to turn around and wait for me. As I ran to catch up with them, I could hear the yells of the other Gryffindorks in the background. I could've sat there for hours listening to their sweet screams; but I needed to talk to the twins.

"Oi Korra, what do you need?" George (or Fred) asked. I could never tell them apart.

"I was wondering if you two had any new merchandise I could look at. I need something to get back at Kierra." I replied.

"Right this way." Fred (or George) responded, leading the way into the castle. We walked all the way to the seventh floor; and it was then that I realised they were leading me to the Room of Requirement. Though I doubted they knew what it actually was, they probably thought it was just some abandoned class room or broom cupboard, my sisters and I knew the truth.

Once we got to the room and they let me in, I looked around looking for the perfect prank. The walls were all covered with shelves filled with jokes that the twins had made or bought from Zonko's Joke Shop.

"So Korra, what is it that you need from us today?" Fred asked me; I finally figured out who was who.

"I need something for revenge on Kierra." I replied still looking around at all the strange looking candies and knick-knacks.

"Why?" George asked. "What'd she do?"

"She magically glued me to my crush." I replied angrily. "So I kinda wanna get even."

Fred and George gave each other a look before saying in unison, "I think we've got just the thing for your troubles."

George went and pulled a plant off a shelf. "This here is special mistletoe. Whoever is caught under it is magically stuck in that spot until they kiss—"

"—then they can carry on with their lives." Fred finished smiling.

` "This is perfect!" I exclaimed. Kierra and Malfoy are going to be getting a little surprise.

"Not so fast little one. You still need to pay for this." Fred said holding the plant out of my reach when I tried to reach for it.

"I'm not little!" I yelled angrily. "How much for it?"

"Three galleons." George stated.

"Fine." I said, reaching into my pocket and giving them the coins.

"Glad to do business with you, Korra." Fred said taking my money and giving me the mistletoe.

"Anytime Fred." I stated, walking out the door. Now all I needed to do was hang up the mistletoe and get Kierra and Malfoy under it.

When I reached the common room, I thought of the perfect spot to hang the mistletoe. In the far corner of the common room was a love seat that one could sometimes find Kierra and Malfoy sitting on… or Klara and her latest boy toy.

I went over and hung the mistletoe above the chair, and set off to find Kierra first. I decided to check our dormitory before anything else.

When I got up there, I could hear Klara yelling at someone so I peeked into the room, trying not to get noticed. I saw Klara yelling at the air. It was obviously one of her hallucinations, the first sign that the effects of her potion were wearing off. I kind of felt bad as I heard her argue. I knew it would only go downhill from here. But Kierra wasn't in the room. Next I went to check one of her favourite hangout places instead, the Black Lake.

I spotted Ki right away. She was sitting alone under a tree looking out at the lake.

"Hey Ki, Malfoy wanted to see you in the common room by that hidden couch in fifteen minutes." I said. "He's got something to tell you. It sounded important."

"Ok, thanks Korra." She replied. "Why couldn't he just come find me? And why not now? If it's that important, wouldn't he want to tell me right away?" She asked a bit sceptically.

"Don't know. He just said fifteen minutes." I replied quickly, hoping to avoid suspicion.

"Whatever."

"See you later then, Kierra." I responded walking away. Now all I needed to do was find Malfoy; but I had no idea where he would be. I figured I would first check the common room again and then the boys dormitories.

When I got to the common room, the only people in there were a couple of first years. I didn't really feel like walking up the stairs to Malfoy's room; so I decided I would make the first years useful.

"Hey you," I stated pointing at one of the first year boys, "go up to the boys' dorms and see if Draco Malfoy is up there." I said. "And if he is, tell him to come down here."

"Why should I do that?" The little boy asked, trying to look tough but he just looked scared. _Little git._

"You will because I said so, or I will hex you so bad that you will be in the hospital wing for a month. Now go." I sneered.

The little boy then stood up and ran up to the boy's dorms so fast you would think his pants were on fire. Come to think of it, I should have just lit his pants on fire.

A minute later and a disgruntled Malfoy came down, without the boy though. The poor kid must have been scared so bad that he was hiding from me.

"Why did you send a first year to find me Carrow; and bloody hell, what did you do to him?" He asked.

"Kierra said to meet her by that couch in ten minutes." I said pointing to the love seat in the corner.

"Okay. Yeah, sure." He said nodding and turning to walk back upstairs.

_Well that was rude; he didn't even say thank you._ I thought as I sat down on a chair that had a good view of the love seat to wait.

Ten minutes later, Kierra arrived in the common room and made her way over to the love seat. She looked around sceptically before hesitantly reaching down and patting the cushions as if they would bite her. Once she had deemed it safe, she sat down. Malfoy came down next and sat next to her. They looked at each other expectantly for a few moments.

"Well?" Kierra asked slightly irritated now.

"Well what? What do you want Carrow?" Malfoy sneered. Kierra just huffed and made to get off of the love seat, unsuccessfully of course.

"The hell, Malfoy! You asked me to be here and now you put some sort of hex on me?" Kierra said raising her voice a little, desperately trying to get off the couch.

"I did not ask you to be here, Carrow. Your sister said that you wanted to talk about something!" Malfoy said; then a look of realisation crossed their faces.

"Korra!" They both yelled, looking around the common room.

"What?" I asked as I walked up to them, trying to hide my giggles.

"Why can't we move?" Kierra asked.

"Look up." I replied simply.

"Is that mistletoe?" Malfoy asked confused.

"Not just any mistletoe, enchanted mistletoe. Courtesy of the Weasley twins." I said, jumping just out of reach as Kierra attempted to smack me.

"Bloody hell. What do we have to do to get unstuck?" Kierra asked exasperated.

"Well, what do people usually have to do when they're caught under the mistletoe?" I asked them with a smirk.

"Kiss." Malfoy said on reflex.

"Well then." Kierra smirked, looking at Malfoy.

He then leaned forward and kissed her; only they didn't stop after just that little kiss, so I decided to take this opportunity and hide before Kierra came and killed me.


	19. Klara's Breakdown

**Author's Note: This is where it gets intense. Klara's finally snapped. Review for more**

* * *

Korra's POV

A whole week has passed since my little stunt with the mistletoe; and Kierra has still never gotten around to killing me, so I'll take that as a good sign. It's probably because she's so worried about Klara. What will happen to her without the potion? We can both see her getting progressively worse; and it's making it hard for either of us to focus on anything else.

I was walking down a deserted corridor to the Great Hall with Klara, Kierra, and Amenda. Everything seemed somewhat normal. The four of us were discussing our latest plans to hex some Hufflepuffs when Klara became eerily silent and froze where she stood.

"Klara, what's wrong?" Kierra asked, approaching her slowly as not to accidentally scare her.

Klara didn't respond. Instead, she simply covered her ears with her hands and sunk to her knees. Kierra turned back towards me and Amenda with a worried look in her eyes.

Now Klara was shaking and muttering something under her breath. I cautiously walked over to try and help however I could; but the minute I reached out and touched her arm, she swatted at me. "Get off me!" She screamed, then she went back to muttering to herself, this time loudly enough for us to understand what she was saying. "Shut up. Just go away." She kept saying as she tightened her hands over her ears as if trying to block out the sound of someone's voice. "Just shut up!" She yelled even louder.

Then she grew silent again; and her eyes fixed themselves on a single spot on the floor of the corridor. I watch intently as her eyes seemed to follow some unseen object across the floor. It looked like whatever it was, was about to make contact with her; and she once more began screaming, this time taking her hands off her ears so she could try and rid herself of whatever was now crawling on her arms.

"Klara it's not real, it's not real." I said in a calming voice trying to draw her back to us. She didn't give any signs that she heard me; she began to instead claw at her arms, sending little trickles of blood running down them and onto the floor.

Kierra and I then grabbed her arms trying to stop her from hurting herself any further. She turned to try and bite both our hands, narrowly missing Kierra's but catching mine directly under the thumb, sending warm blood trickling down my wrist. I ignored the slight pain in my hand and tightened my grip on her. That caused her to start screaming even louder than she previously had and start thrashing to get out of our hold; but Kierra and myself held tight to her arms. Eventually, she gave up trying to fight us; and fell limp in our arms, obviously having exhausted herself.

"We have to get her to the hospital wing and now." Kierra said. I nodded in agreement. "And Mendi, you should probably go get Snape." She added, turning her attention to Amenda who had just been standing there watching the whole meltdown unfold.

"Of course." She replied hastily. "I'll just bring him to the hospital wing then?" She asked.

"Yes." I replied; and she rushed off down the corridor towards Snape's office.

Kierra and I slung Klara's arms over each of our shoulders and set off for the hospital wing. I kept wondering whether Klara would be okay or not. I've seen her bad before; but this was worse than it's been in years.

"Hey, you still with us?" Kierra asked. She had been talking to Klara most of our way to the hospital wing, trying to make sure that Klara wouldn't fall into a state of catatonia and temporarily leave reality all together.

But there was no response.

When we arrived at the hospital wing, Kierra and I placed Klara on the bed farthest from the door and closed the curtains around her to ensure her some privacy.

"Korra, go get Madame Pomfrey because she doesn't really like me all that much." Kierra said as she took a seat on the bed next to Klara.

"Alright." I said as I left the curtained area. I knew this was hard on Kierra; it was hard on me to. We all hated to see our sisters hurt. I couldn't help but feel a bit guilty; if I hadn't let Loki out of his cage, we wouldn't be here.

"Madame Pomfrey?" I called when I reached her office.

"Yes?" She asked when she emerged.

"It's Klara. She's had a fairly bad hallucination or something and started to hurt herself, and now she's not responsive." I explained, only telling her what she needed to know, my face carefully blank so as to hide my own worry.

"Oh dear." Madame Pomfrey exclaimed as she followed me and we rushed over to where Klara was. Once she saw Klara's condition, she immediately set to work healing her arms, temporarily ignoring the fact that Klara was just gazing beyond us into her world unseen.

Just as Madame Pomfrey finished healing Klara and turned to look at my bitten hand, Amenda and Snape came in. They both immediately rushed over to see how Klara was.

"What happened?" Snape asked as he reached Klara's bedside.

"It's the lack of mind blocker." Kierra explained. "Her hallucinations are starting up again and are back with a vengeance." She added.

"The potion won't be done for another two weeks, I'm afraid." Snape began. "But I suggest that she spend some time in here for her own safety." He said before turning to leave.

Amenda left to go to class; but Kierra and I stayed for a while, hoping Klara would eventually respond to one of our voices.

Klara became responsive several hours after her initial breakdown; but she didn't want to talk to either of us. Instead, Madame Pomfrey ushered us out, telling us Klara needed to rest.

We went to visit her almost any chance we could. She wasn't too happy about having to miss classes, but she knew it was for her own safety and eventually just gave in.


	20. Malfoy the Ferret Boy

**Author's Note: Classic scene from the series. Mad-Eye Moody turns Malfoy into a ferret! Haha**

* * *

Kierra's POV

Several days after Klara's breakdown, Korra and I were sitting in a tree in the courtyard while the rest of the guys sat on the ground below, reading the _Daily Prophet_. My sister and I were only here because Madame Pomfrey had kicked me out of the hospital wing for losing my temper. I was banned until I could "learn to control myself". I had my wand out, aiming for a rose bush on the far side of the courtyard that some Hufflepuffs were sitting in front of.

_Alveusio. _A huge hole was blasted right in the middle of the bush, and rose petals flew everywhere. The Hufflepuffs scrambled up and away, tripping over themselves. I grinned to myself as two of the younger ones ran into each other and smacked heads.

"Kierra!" Korra scolded me, taking my wand. "Why would you do that?" She yelled, gesturing to the ruined bush.

"They're her favourite," I mumbled. I had picked a rose for Klara from that exact bush earlier this morning. But when I went to give it to her she merely looked at it before screaming and swatting it out of my hand as if it would kill her.

Korra looked as if she was about to say something before deciding better about it. She just shook her head and handed my wand back to me. I simply shrugged, twisting my wand around in my hands before putting it back in my robes.

"Weasley! Hey, Weasley!" Malfoy shouted, and I looked back down at the guys to see Malfoy already up and waving the Golden Trio over.

"Your dad's in the paper Weasley!" Malfoy exclaimed while brandishing the paper and waving it around for everyone to see, "Listen to this." He said. I smirked, this would be good.

FURTHER MISTAKES AT THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC

_It seems as though the Ministry of Magic's troubles are not yet at an end, _writes Rita Skeeter, Special Correspondent._ Recently under fire for its poor crowd control at the Quidditch World Cup, and still unable to account for the disappearance of one of its witches, the Ministry was plunged into fresh embarrassment yesterday by the antics of Arnold Weasley, of the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office._

Malfoy looked up. "Imagine them not even getting his name right, Weasley. It's almost as though he's a complete nonentity, isn't it?" He crowed before continuing.

_Arnold Weasley, who was charged with possession of a flying car two years ago, was yesterday involved in a tussle with several Muggle law-keepers ("policemen") over a number of highly aggressive dustbins. Mr. Weasley appears to have rushed to the aid of "Mad-Eye" Moody, the aged ex-Auror who retired from the Ministry when no longer able to tell the difference between a handshake and attempted murder. Unsurprisingly, Mr. Weasley found, upon arrival at Mr. Moody's heavily guarded house, that Mr. Moody had once again raised a false alarm. Mr. Weasley was forced to modify several memories before he could escape from the policemen, but refused to answer Daily Prophet questions about why he had involved the Ministry in such an undignified and potentially embarrassing scene._

"And there's a picture, Weasley!" Malfoy said, flipping the paper over and holding it up so everyone could see. "A picture of your parents outside their house— if you could call it a house! Your mother could do with losing a bit of weight, couldn't she?"

At this point everyone in the courtyard was listening, and Weasley was practically shaking with anger. Potter was just barely holding him back by his robes.

"Get stuffed, Malfoy," Said Potter. "C'mon, Ron…"

"Oh! Hit a soft spot, did he Potter?" I chimed from the tree, causing the Trio to look up at Korra and I. "You _were_ staying with them this summer, weren't you, Potter?" I smirked at them before giggling.

"So tell me, is his mother really that porky, or is it just the picture?" Malfoy continued, holding the picture closer to his face as if to get a better look.

"You know your mother, Malfoy?" Potter asked, while grabbing Weasley's robes harder to stop him from jumping Malfoy. "That expression she's got, like she's got dung under her nose? Has she always looked like that, or was it just because you were with her?"

Malfoy blushed a little. I couldn't help but chuckle. "Don't you dare insult my mother, Potter."

"Keep your fat mouth shut then. You're pathetic." Potter said tuning away.

"Pathetic!" Malfoy yelled, looking up in the tree before looking back at Potter and drawing his wand. "I'll show you pathetic!"

He shot a hex at Potter, just barely missing the back of his head. I saw Potter reach for his wand and I went to pull mine out again when there was a loud _BANG!_ Right where Malfoy was just standing was a pure white ferret. Confused, I looked across the courtyard to see Moody limping over to us, his wand already out.

"Oh no you don't laddie!" Moody yelled looking at the ferret. I then realized the small rodent was actually Malfoy. I couldn't help but crack a grin. Potter and his trio had turned around to look. Moody turned and whispered something to Harry, not looking at the ferret any longer.

"Malfoy! He's a f-ferret!" I choked out in between fits of frantic giggles. "Malfoy the ferret boy! He's never living this down!" I declared, patting Korra on the shoulder.

Crabbe bent down to pick it up but Moody yelled, "Leave it!" Crabbe froze with fear, then Moody pointed his wand at Malfoy. The ferret squeaked before turning to run in the opposite direction.

"I don't think so!" Moody roared. He lifted him up and started to bounce him off of the ground. "Stinking, cowardly, scummy thing to do!" By this time, Korra and I were in hysterics. Moody continued yelling at ferret boy; but I was too busy laughing to hear what he was saying. Then Moody made the ferret go down Crabbe's pants.

I let out a loud shriek of laughter, losing my balance and falling backwards out of the tree. I landed flat on my back and rolled over, choking for air as I continued to laugh. _Malfoy was in Crabbe's pants._ I thought. _This is just too brilliant. I don't know how Korra was able to stay in the tree!_

"Professor Moody!" I heard Professor McGonagall yell. She must've just arrived on the scene. I rolled back to see her watching as the ferret was back to bouncing up and down. I let out another fit of hysterical giggles, reaching up to wipe the tears out of my eyes.

"Hello Professor McGonagall." Moody replied in a calm voice, still bouncing the ferret.

"What are you doing?" She yelled at him.

"Teaching." He stated calmly, bouncing Malfoy even higher.

"Is that…is that a student?!" McGonagall exclaimed. I laughed again, though it sounded more like a cackle now.

"Yep." Moody replied, completely unfazed.

"No!" McGonagall waved her wand; and a moment later there was Malfoy the human boy lying in a heap on the ground, blushing in utter humiliation. He muttered something about his father and Moody took a menacing step forward. He jumped up and turned to run back around the tree only to trip over me and stumble into it.

"Y-you were a ferret!" I shrieked, pointing at him "A ferret!" By now, I was actually in pain from all the laughter, rolling around on the ground. This was just too good to be true.

He ran off across the courtyard, with the rest of the guys not too far behind. McGonagall proceeded to reprimand Moody; but I wasn't paying attention. Korra jumped from the tree and reached down to pull me off the ground; and together we set off after the boys, giggling every couple of seconds.


	21. Snarky, Snarky

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! Sorry it's taken so long for us to update. Things have been really crazy lately. I hope you enjoy this latest chapter. Remember to read and review for more :D**

* * *

Kierra's POV

About a week had passed since Moody turned Malfoy into a ferret; and I was keen on bringing up the event every chance I got. I even went as far as to have the Weasley twins make me a list of ferret jokes. They had happily obliged, and I was now in the habit of whipping it out every chance I got. Korra and I were currently sitting in DADA class, listening to Professor Moody drone on about some dark spells or something. I already knew everything I needed to know for this class, so I decided this would be the perfect time to pester Malfoy.

"Pssst. Malfoy!" I whisper yelled, reaching forward to poke him with my wand. He simply ignored me. "Oi! Ferret! Don't ignore me!"

"What!" He hissed, turning around to look at me. I grinned at the clearly agitated look on his face. I got up and moved up a row, pushing Goyle out of his seat. He fell with a thud and quickly scrambled back to sit in my seat as Moody growled at him. I smiled innocently at the professor, sinking down into Goyle's seat as the rest of the class chuckled. Moody looked at me for a few seconds before going back to his lecture.

"Must you be so bloody violent with my friends?" Malfoy questioned, lifting an eyebrow at me.

"Friends?" I scoffed, waving my hand as if to dismiss the idea completely. "And of course I must, I wouldn't be me if I wasn't violent."

"Of course. How could I have forgotten." He stated, rolling his eyes and looking forward again. I jabbed him hard in the side and he jumped, turning back to me. "Ow! Watch where you're sticking that thing!"

"Do you want to hear a joke?" I questioned excitedly.

"No." He answered immediately, knowing where this was going.

"Too bad. Why did the ferret cross the road?" I asked, slamming my hands on the desk in front of me to make sure that I had most of the Slytherin side's attention. Malfoy simply groaned and put his head on the desk.

"Malfoy. You had better pay attention to me when I teach boy!" Moody growled from his desk. Malfoy's head shot back up and he glowered at Moody for a few moments after he had turned away.

"So…" I prodded.

"So, what!" Malfoy snapped, turning back to me.

"Why did the ferret cross the road, silly!" I chirped, smirking as I heard Korra and Amenda let out a snort of laughter from their seats behind me.

"Why must you torment me?" He asked.

"Because you make it sooooo easy, Drakie!" I said, reaching up to ruffle his hair. He caught my hand and scowled at me. "Just answer the question!" I pouted at him.

"Fine! Why?"

"Why what?" I pushed, knowing I was entering dangerous waters. I loved testing my limits with him. I smirked as he turned bright red with anger.

"Why did the bloody ferret cross the road!" He said just a bit too loud.

"What are you yelling about boy! That'll be a detention!" Moody yelled again, pointing his finger in our direction.

"Detention!?" Malfoy yelled, slamming his hands down on the desk. I heard another snort of laughter from behind us.

"It was my fault, sir. I'm terribly sorry. I was telling him a joke. He's not really one for jokes though. It won't happen again." I piped up, doing my best to look completely innocent as I peered up at Moody. He glared between me and Malfoy for a few moments before nodding stiffly.

"How do you do that!" Malfoy demanded, turning towards me again.

"Professors just like me better" I smirked at him, sticking out my tongue. He opened his mouth to say something when suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Enter." Moody growled angrily. A tiny, first year Hufflepuff entered looking scared. They always look scared.

"Madam Pomfrey sent me to fetch Kierra and Korra Carrow." She squeaked out. I twisted in my seat to look at Korra. I could see the worry in her face and I knew we were thinking the same thing.

We both stood up and rushed out of the door, pushing the first year out of our way. She squeaked as she hit the door frame, stumbling to get back up as she held her arm. Korra and I didn't even spare her a second glance.

We fast walked down the corridors, pushing students out of our way. We passed a group of a couple first year Ravenclaws just before turning the corner to the hospital wing. The smaller boy was boasting about a package that his parents had sent him.

"-and I got this box filled with sweets!" He squealed, holding up a neatly wrapped silver box for the others to see. "I've even got a few chocolate skulls. They're rare to get this early in the season!"

I stopped dead, reaching out to pull Korra back.

"What!" She hissed at me, pulling her arm out of my grasp.

"Do you think Klara would like some sweets? I reckon it would cheer her up, especially if we… _borrowed_ them from some first years." I said, grinning mischievously.

"Hmm, I believe you're onto something there love." She said, drawing her wand and turning to point it at the small boy. "You there. Give me those." She demanded.

"W-what?" He asked, his eyes as big as saucers. Korra took another step forward so that her wand was now right on his forehead.

"You heard me." She jeered, holding her hand out. The boy dropped the box in her hand and put his hands up in surrender.

"Pleasure doing business with you. Now run along, before we do something truly wicked." I cooed, peering around Korra to wink at the group of first years. They squeaked and ran down the corridor to our amusement. Korra handed me the box and I quickly pocketed it, setting off at a fast walk again.

When we got closer to the hospital wing, we heard the screaming. That was when we started running. We reached the doors and I pushed them open. Madame Pomfrey looked up from where she was standing next to Klara's bed. I was all but waiting for her to yell at me for "disturbing her patients" as usual. But she didn't say anything.

Klara had apparently just stopped screaming. Tears were streaking down her cheeks; and her eyes were puffy from crying. She kept hiccupping as she tried to catch her breath. Pomfrey was trying to calm her down the rest of the way, but obviously needed our help.

Korra and I immediately ran to Klara's side and grabbed hold of her arms to let her know we were here. She didn't look at either of us; but I noticed her arms were all scratched up and bruised again. Madame Pomfrey had probably given up on constantly healing and was waiting for after the potion and after Klara got better, because several of the cuts looked like they were a few days old while others were beading with fresh blood.

"Klara darling. It's okay. We're here." Korra whispered, reaching up to stroke her hair. Klara jerked her head away from her hand, looking up at her in fear.

"It's just us, Klara. Your sisters. We would never hurt you!" I said looking across her to Korra. "We brought you some sweats, if you'd like them." I offered.

"It's a rather funny story too." Korra said, chuckling. "We kind of stole them from some Ravenclaw first years." She explained and Madame Pomfrey huffed from behind us.

"You should have seen it. It was really quite fun. Here, would you like a Chocoball?" I asked, holding one out to her. She scrunched her nose up at it and turned away from us to face the wall.

We stayed with Klara for a bit longer, slowing trying to ease her into conversation. I did my best to make her smile by recounting all the ways I had tortured Malfoy over the past week. After maybe an hour or so of seeing some progress, the door to the hospital wing opened. We all looked up to see who it was. Korra had forgotten to close the curtains; so whoever it was had a plain view of Klara's bed. When the person came closer, we realised it was Bryce.

"What is _he _doing here?" Klara spat, looking up from her box of sweets. She never liked people seeing her at her worst.

Bryce was taken aback a bit. He obviously didn't expect to be spat at. "I, uh, heard you were sick; and I, uh, wanted to make sure you were alright." He stuttered slightly as he took a nervous step closer. That's when I noticed he was carrying a dozen roses. He clearly knew how to treat Klara properly; and I hoped she didn't over-exaggerate about him seeing her like this.

"Get out." She replied, still with an angry tone in her voice as she pointed at the door. "Don't come visit me again." She added as she turned her back to him.

His face dropped and he turned to me and Korra for help; but I just shook my head, knowing it was hopeless. He gestured to the bouquet of flowers, wanting to know if it was safe to leave them. I nodded; and Korra walked over to meet him halfway and take the flowers. "I'm sorry. It's not you, promise." I heard her tell him before he left the hospital wing. Korra turned back towards me and Klara and returned to her seat. I watched as she set the roses on the side of the bed, out of Klara's view.

The next few days were very difficult for Korra and I. We did our best to juggle Klara's worsening condition along with everything else. Our only hope stemmed from Snape's reassurances that the potion would be done before the arrival of the schools. Still, I found myself on edge even more so than usual; and it certainly didn't go unnoticed. In the days leading up to the arrival of the schools Korra and I had managed to send six first years and an assortment of over ten other students from the upper years to the hospital wing. We had lost our house a total of at least fifty house points, and I've managed to earn three detentions. (Though Snape managed talked me out of them)

Speaking of which, he should probably get ready to start talking again. McGonagall gave me yet another detention even though it was totally worth it. We were paired off to practice transfiguring hair colours, and of course I was paired with none other than Granger. The instructions were to change your partner's hair colours to that of their house and I couldn't bear to do it. Instead of following directions, I'd decided to have a bit of fun and just completely remove her hair. As predicted, McGonagall didn't share my humour.

"Miss Carrow, what do you think you're doing?" McGonagall squawked as she rushed over to a hysterical Hermione.

"I don't know. I think it's a pretty big improvement. Don't you?" I asked, flopping back down in my seat and putting my head on the desk.

"Snarky, snarky." Amenda whispered in my ear with a giggle, shaking her head.

"Yes, well your _improvement _has just cost you another detention. My office, tonight at eight." She admonished, "Stay after class so I can give you the detention slip."

"Well as much as I would love to do that, I have other plans tonight. So you'll just have to take that one up with Snape." I could hear the faintest snarky, snarky coming from Amenda's general direction.

"That would be _Professor _Snape to you, young lady. We'll go and talk it over with him after class."

I watched as everyone poured out of the room after being dismissed before getting up and walking over to McGonagall's desk. We walked down the halls towards Snape's room in a rather unpleasant silence. Along the way the little gang caught up with us and kept up a good following distance the entire time. We made it to Snape's office and after knocking a few times he opened up and ushered us inside.

"I assume you are here to talk about Miss Carrow's most recent detention worthy antic?" He began, looking between McGonagall and I.

"Antic? I would hardly call removing another student's hair an antic!" She exclaimed, turning to glare at me.

"Is this true?" He asked, looking towards myself. I just shrugged and looked around the room trying to avoid eye contact. "Well. You are dismissed Miss Carrow."

"Thank you, _professor._" I smirked, turning on my heel throwing one last look towards McGonagall over my shoulder as I left the room.

When I reached the hallway, everyone was there waiting for me. They all just stood there, staring at me like they were waiting for me to make a move. I raised my eyebrow in their direction and pointed down the hallway towards the Great Hall for supper and started walking. They all followed suit. Korra was the first to catch up to me, putting her arm around my shoulder. I quickly shrugged it off, moving out of her reach.

"Kierra, you seem a bit off. Even more so than usual." Malfoy commented.

"Sod off, Malfoy."

"What? No ferret joke?" He teased. "But siriusly are you okay?" He continued. I turned and sent a stinging hex in his direction. "Oi! What was that for!"

"Stop being nice. It's odd." We stood staring at each other for a few moments before smirking. He put his arm over my shoulder and we continued walking off down the hall.

"Whatever you say, freak."

"Aw, you guys are dysfunctional!" Korra exclaimed as we walked off down the hall.

We made our way down to the Great Hall and took our seats before Snape made his way over to us.

"Excuse me," He began, scanning over our group. "I need to speak with Kierra and Korra for a moment." Korra and I turned towards each other before getting up and following Snape out of the hall.

"The potion is completed, and I assume you would like to be there to administer it to her?" He asked without stopping and Korra and I followed excitedly.

We reached the Hospital Wing and Korra ran around us to throw open the doors. We made our way over to Klara's bed. Klara was sitting up in bed, staring at Korra.

"She's not going to want to take the potion, and she'll need to be restrained until the potion has taken effect." He told us, looking between Klara and ourselves. Korra and I nodded and slowly approached the bed as Klara began shrieking.

I jumped onto the bed and wrestled her arms down as Korra flopped onto her legs. Once she was completely restrained Snape began pouring the potion into her mouth. She jerked her head and spilled a bit of it all over before jerking her head and biting Snape. He quickly withdrew his arm, a look of disgust on his face.

"Oh give me it!" I yelled, grabbing the potion from him, prying her mouth open and pouring the rest of it in. She started gagging and jerking around even more so than before. Once she had swallowed the potion completely she immediately went back to shrieking.

After a few moments, she began to calm down. I watched as her eyes unclouded. Korra and I got up off her and stood on either side of her bed. Klara slowly sat up and looked around. "Where am I?" She stuttered.

"Well good morning to you too, sleeping beauty." I began. "Welcome back to the real world. You're in the hospital wing, and you've managed to bite your professor." I added, gesturing to Snape who was holding his arm.

Korra reached across Klara and smacked me. "Rude much?" She said.

"Do you remember anything of the past month, Klara?" Snape asked.

She shook her head.

"Well I'm sure your sisters will be more than happy to fill you in over supper." He replied. "But we must be going now. We are expecting guests."


	22. The Arrival of the Schools

**Author's Note: Okay, we've finally made it to when Beauxbatons and Durmstrang arrive! Now the good stuff happens! Read and review for more.**

* * *

Klara's POV

Kierra and Korra led me back up to our dormitory after Madame Pomfrey told them I could leave. I was still a bit unsure as to what was going on, but I trusted my sisters to ensure my safety, so I listened to them.

"You managed to spill half that bloody potion down yourself." Kierra teased. "Go get cleaned up so we can go down to supper. I'm starving!"

I didn't feel much like arguing with Ki right now, so I went and changed my clothes. She was right. I really was a mess. I felt just about as awful as I looked. My head was pounding, and all I wanted to do was sleep. I wondered if this is how Kierra felt on a hangover. If so, I promise to never bother her again. This is brutal. I looked down at my arms to find little cuts and scratches covering them. I guess today was a day for long sleeves.

Once I was cleaned and changed, my sisters and I made our way to the Great Hall. By now, the outside of the hall was packed with students, more so than usual. "What's going on here?" I asked, figuring there had to be something special happening for everyone to be this excited.

"It's Halloween!" Korra piped up excitedly. "And that means we get a big feast!" She added. "I hope they have chocolate. I love chocolate."

"We know." Kierra and I said, rolling our eyes in unison.

We finally made our way into the Great Hall and took our usual seats at the Slytherin table with our friends.

As soon as I sat down, Amenda threw her arms around me. "I missed you so much." She exclaimed. "How are you feeling?"

I shrugged. "Not great."

"You doing better now?" Malfoy asked.

"I suppose."

"What happened, Klara?" Caroline called from down the table.

I turned to glare at her. "Who said you had permission to speak?"

She was clearly taken aback from my comment. Usually, Ki was the one to say things like this to her. Usually I didn't say anything. I would just tune out her obnoxious voice and continue on with my life. But tonight was different. I was already not feeling too great. I was in a very bad mood; and I doubted anything could change that.

I was wrong.

Dumbledore made his way to the front of the Great Hall and called us all to attention. "Now we're all settled in and sorted, I'd like to make an announcement. This castle will not only be your home this year but home to some very special guests as well. As you remember me saying, Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event. The Tri-Wizard tournament." He began. "Now for those of you who do not know, the tri-wizard tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests. From each school a single contestant is selected to compete. Now let me be clear, if chosen you stand alone. And trust me when I say these contests are not for the faint hearted, but more of that later. For now please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and their headmistress Madam Maxine." He concluded as a group of girls dressed in blue entered the hall.

"My mum went there." Amenda leaned over and whispered to our group as we watched the girls.

They began to dance and do flips down the aisles. One girl released butterflies into the air and the whole of the Hogwarts student body erupted into applauds. The girls from Beauxbatons then made their way to the Ravenclaw table and sat down.

"And now our friends from the north. Please greet the proud sons of Durmstrang and the high master Igor Karkaroff." Dumbledore roared over the noise that was accumulating in the Great Hall.

The doors to the hall flew open; and everything became silent. A group of men dressed in heavy winter coats entered. They were carrying staffs, twirling them and stabbing them into the ground for added effect. The men then took off in a run towards the front table. They began flipping and one of the men even blew a dragon out of fire. Once they were done with their little show, they made their way over and sat down at our table.

The full effect of what was going on didn't hit me until I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. "Is this seat taken?" I heard a thick accent ask me. I turned around to see one of the Durmstrang students standing behind me, pointing to the seat beside me.

"No. Not at all." I smiled.

"Good." He returned the grin, taking the seat. "My name's Atanas." He introduced himself. "Atanas Svetozar." He put his hand out for me to shake.

I took his hand. "Klara Carrow." I replied. "And these are my sisters, Kierra and Korra." I finished, gesturing to my sisters.

"Pleasure." He bowed just as Dumbledore began to speak again.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, ghosts and- most particularly- guests," He began with a huge grin. "I have great pleasure in welcoming you all to Hogwarts. I hope and trust that your stay here will be both comfortable and enjoyable. The tournament will officially open at the end of the feast." He added. "I now invite you all to eat, drink, and make yourselves at home!"

Just then, various dishes appeared on the table before us. Most of them were things clearly known to the Hogwarts students, but there were some items that were especially for the foreign students.

I still had a massive headache, and I didn't have much of an appetite. I just fixed myself a small salad and tried my best to eat something. I really did feel sick, but I didn't want my sisters or friends worrying so I stayed silent.

"So, Klara." Atanas turned to face me about halfway through the feast. "Are you going to try and represent your school?"

I shook my head. "I'm only fourteen."

"Really? Oh, sorry." He apologised.

"Are you going to enter?" I asked.

Atanas nodded. "I just turned seventeen last month. Just in time too." He laughed. "So yes, I am going to enter."

I continued talking to Atanas for the rest of the feast. He was really nice. And he was funny too. His sense of humour was made better by his gorgeous accent. Honestly, I could probably just listen to him talk for hours.

Once the plates and food had cleared from the tables, Dumbledore stood up again. "The moment has come. The Triwizard Tournament is about to start. I would like to say a few words of explanation before we bring in the casket just to clarify the procedure that we will be following this year." He began. "But first, let me introduce, for those who do not know them, Mr. Bartemius Crouch, Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation and Mr. Ludo Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports."

The Great Hall erupted into a round of applause for the two gentlemen.

"Mr. Bagman and Mr. Crouch have worked tirelessly over the last few months on the arrangements for the Triwizard Tournament," Dumbledore continued, "and they will be joining myself, Professor Karkaroff, and Madame Maxime on the panel that will judge the champions' efforts." He smiled. "The casket, then, if you please, Mr. Filch."

Mr. Filch made his way from the far corner over to Dumbledore, carrying some wooden chest covered in jewels.

"Ooh, shiny!" Korra exclaimed when she saw all the jewels.

I shook my head and chuckled slightly to myself. She was so cute sometimes.

"The instructions for the tasks the champions will face this year have already been examined by Mr. Crouch and Mr. Bagman, and they have made the necessary arrangements for each challenge. There will be three tasks, spaced throughout the school year, and they will test the champions in many different ways: their magical prowess - their daring -their powers of deduction - and, of course, their ability to cope with danger." Explained Dumbledore as an eerie silence filled the Hall.

"As you know, three champions compete in the tournament," Dumbledore went on calmly, "one from each of the participating schools. They will be marked on how well they perform each of the Tournament tasks and the champion with the highest total after task three will win the Triwizard Cup. The champions will be chosen by an impartial selector: the Goblet of Fire." He finished, taking out his wand and tapping it on the casket. It slowly opened, and Dumbledore pulled out a large, wooden cup that was filled with bluish flames. He closed the casket and placed the cup on top of it.

"Anybody wishing to submit themselves as champion must write their name and school clearly upon a slip of parchment and drop it into the goblet," said Dumbledore. "Aspiring champions have twenty-four hours in which to put their names forward. Tomorrow night, Halloween, the goblet will return the names of the three it has judged most worthy to represent their schools. The goblet will be placed in the entrance hall tonight, where it will be freely accessible to all those wishing to compete. To ensure that no underage student yields to temptation," he continued, "I will be drawing an Age Line around the Goblet of Fire once it has been placed in the entrance hall. Nobody under the age of seventeen will be able to cross this line."

This last comment gained many groans from the students under seventeen years of age, including Kierra. She was clearly distraught that she couldn't play Quidditch or compete in the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

"Finally, I wish to impress upon any of you wishing to compete that this tournament is not to be entered into lightly. Once a champion has been selected by the Goblet of Fire, he or she is obliged to see the tournament through to the end. The placing of your name in the goblet constitutes a binding, magical contract. There can be no change of heart once you have become a champion. Please be very sure, therefore, that you are wholeheartedly prepared to play before you drop your name into the goblet. Now, I think it is time for bed. Good night to you all."

And with that said, the Great Hall began to clear. I was glad. I really just wanted to go to sleep. I was exhausted. I knew Ki usually slept off her hangovers, so I was hoping the same would work for me. As my sisters, friends, and I were about to head down the stairway to the Slytherin dungeons, Atanas caught up with us.

"Klara!" I heard him call my name.

I stopped and turned around. "Yes?"

"When will I see you again?" Atanas asked. "I really enjoyed speaking with you."

I could feel myself blushing slightly. "Well, tomorrow is Saturday, so we don't have classes. We could plan to meet up sometime." I suggested.

Atanas smiled. "I'd like that." He said. "I'll come find you?"

"Sure." I returned the grin.

The rest of the Durmstrang lot walked by. "I have to be going." He frowned. "I will find you tomorrow then." He added as he took off with his school.

I turned back to my sisters and friends. I knew what was coming.

"He likes you!" Amenda squealed.

I shrugged. I really just wanted to sleep.

"But what about Bryce?" Korra asked. "Aren't you two still dating?"

"I don't know." I replied.

"You seemed mad at him when he came to visit you." Korra said. Kierra smacked her arm for saying this.

"He came to visit?" I was confused. "When?"

Kierra was glaring at Korra. She wanted to say something but Ki was making her keep quiet.

"When?" I asked again.

"When you were in the hospital wing." She pouted as Kierra smacked her again, this time on the back of the head.

Now I knew why Kierra didn't want Korra saying anything. Ki knew how much I hated people knowing about my condition. I didn't like people seeing me at my worst. She knew I liked Bryce a lot. And I knew Bryce really liked me. But he saw me at my worst. I couldn't stand being with him if he knew my secret. Kierra knew I didn't remember him visiting, so she wanted to keep it that way so I didn't break up with him. Now that Korra told me he knows, I'd have to go and find Bryce tomorrow. I would be in for an awkward conversation. I really didn't want to have to do this. But I had no choice. Great.


	23. The Names Are Drawn

**Author's Note: I apologise for the long wait for this chapter. I have had a very severe case of writer's block then was interrupted with several things with the start of the new semester. But here is the newest chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Please remember to read and review!**

* * *

Klara's POV

The next morning, I woke up to the sound of my sisters fighting. I tried to pull the covers up over my head to drown out some of the noise; but it was no use.

"Where is it?" I heard Kierra scream.

"I don't have it!" Korra replied.

"Yes you do! I know you took it."

"No I didn't!"

Finally realising it was no use, I pulled the covers off and sat up. "Must you two argue this early in the morning?" I asked.

They stopped and turned to look at me. "It's not that early." Kierra replied. "It's past breakfast."

I shook my head. "Then what's the matter? What did Korra do this time?"

"Why is it always my fault?" Korra whined.

Kierra and I turned to glare at her.

"It's always your fault." I replied.

Kierra's face hardened. "You. Stole. My. Wand." She growled. "Give it back."

Korra hesitantly shook her head. "I need it."

"What's wrong with your own wand?" I asked, answering the question before I finished the sentence. "You lost it again, didn't you?"

Korra nodded.

"I don't care if a troll ate it. GIVE ME MY WAND BACK!" Kierra's eyes were narrowing. I'm really surprised they didn't turn red.

Korra took a step back, backing herself against the wall- not the smartest move on her part.

Kierra stomped over and slammed her fists on either side of Korra's face, making her jump. She then proceeded to stare down Kor for a good minute before turning and walking over where I was still seated in my bed.

"Klara darling," She said sweetly, taking a seat beside me. "May I borrow your wand for a quick minute?"

I smiled, drawing my wand from inside my pillow case. "I was wondering when you were going to be asking, Kierra dearest."

We both turned our gaze to Korra, who stood, frozen in fear.

"You're not going to give it to her, are you?" She asked.

I shook my head and laughed. "You two are so dumb sometimes." I rose my wand. "_Accio Kierra's wand. Accio Korra's wand._" Kierra's wand flew out of Korra's hand and into mine. Korra's wand flew up to our room from only Merlin knows where in the castle.

I held all three of our wands and smiled. "Problem solved."

Kierra face palmed and Korra looked relieved.

They both walked over and took their wands. "Thanks." I heard Ki mumble under her breath.

Korra smiled, cuddling her wand like a baby.

"Don't think I won't still hex you for stealing my wand." Kierra sneered, pointing her want at Korra.

"Ouch! That hurt!" Korra squealed.

"What'd you do?" I asked.

"Stung her." Kierra replied proudly as she marched out of the room.

Korra followed suit, leaving me alone once again.

I looked over at the clock and saw I didn't have much time until lunch. Since I had missed breakfast and barely eaten supper, I was starving. I quickly got dressed and did my hair. I wanted to go find Bryce before going to eat. I didn't want to break up with him in public. I'd feel too bad. I mean, I love ruining other people's lives. But I liked Bryce. A lot. He was sweet and caring and a great kisser. But he had to come visit me in the hospital wing and ruin our relationship. I can't be with a guy if he knows how I can be. I just can't.

Once I was dressed and ready, I made my way to the Slytherin common room. Luck was on my side. The room was practically empty; and Bryce was sitting at one of the tables, reading a book for class.

Hesitantly, I walked over to where he was seated. "Hey Bryce."

He looked up from his book. "Oh, hey Klara. Feeling better?"

This was going to be hard. He was so sweet. I felt bad breaking his heart. "A bit." I began. "Bryce, we need to talk."

"Um, okay." He replied nervously. "Is everything alright?"

I shook my head. "This just isn't going to work out anymore. You've seen me at my worst, and I can't have that."

He looked taken aback. "Klara, it's fine. I don't mind. As long as you're doing better."

"Don't say anything." I snapped back, surprising even myself. "I don't need your pity."

"What?"

"I'm sorry, Bryce. We're done." With that said, I turned on my heels and left the common room before he could see the tears roll down my cheeks.

I headed towards the Great Hall to meet my sisters and our friends for lunch. I was just about to enter the Great Hall when someone grabbed my arm. "What the-" I jumped, turning around to look at who it was.

"Sorry. I did not mean to startle you." I was looking up into the deep brown eyes of Atanas, the Durmstrang boy I had met the previous evening at supper.

"It's alright." I smiled.

"Where have you been? I was looking for you this morning." Atanas asked.

"Oh, sorry. I just woke up."

"So you did not eat breakfast then?"

"Nope." I shook my head.

"Are you hungry? Would you care to join me for lunch?"

I nodded. "Sure. I'd love to.' I smiled as the two of us entered the Great Hall and made our way to the Slytherin table to meet my sisters and friends.

"Look who's finally up." Amenda joked as I took my seat beside her. Atanas took his seat next to me.

I rolled my eyes and turned my attention to Atanas. "I don't think you've formally met Amenda." I said. "Atanas, this is my dorm mate and best friend, Amenda. Amenda, this is Atanas."

Atanas reached out his hand to shake Amenda's. "Pleasure." He said. She smiled at this.

_He's cute!_ She mouthed.

_I know. _I replied. I was just about to open my mouth to actually speak when I was cut off by the sound of Kierra yelling.

"Why must you be so incredibly stupid?" She asked.

I looked up. I wasn't sure if she was directing that towards Caroline or Malfoy, so I decided I would pay attention. Whomever was in trouble, this would be good.

"But-" I heard Caroline begin to stutter. "Why can't you do it yourself?"

"You're an idiot. Why would I do that when I could have you do it for me?" Kierra asked with a sickly sweet smile on her face. "Now do my divination homework, you prat." She spat, throwing the assignment across the table to Caroline who barely caught it.

"Yes, Kierra." She frowned.

"Good girl. It's due tomorrow." Kierra smiled.

"She sure is lovely, isn't she?" Atanas leaned and whispered in my ear.

"She's just Kierra. She's her own breed of demanding." I replied.

The rest of our meal went by pretty uneventful after that. The only noteworthy thing that happened was how cute Korra and Nott were being. I was glad she finally found someone. They made a cute couple. And I could tell she was really happy to be with him.

After we were done eating, Atanas and I decide to go for a walk near the Black Lake. That way, we could escape the noise and chaos back at the castle. I was looking forward to finally getting to be alone with Atanas. It would give us a chance to talk and get to know each other better.

"So, how do you like Hogwarts?" I asked, trying to get the conversation started.

"It is very… interesting." Atanas replied. "Though I do prefer my home school."

"I'd love to see Durmstrang sometime. I have to say I'm rather disgusted by the filth they let into this place." I said, glaring as a mudblood walked by. "It could be so much better."

"This is true. Though I'm sure it has some strong points."

"Yes, the Slytherin commons are spectacular and the lake is beautiful."

"Well it isn't the only thing that is beautiful," He said, leaning down to kiss me gently. "Is there any where more private we could go maybe?"

"Hm, yes. I know a few places we could go." I smiled, grabbing his hand and leading him around to the other side of the lake.

It wasn't until a while later when Kierra and Korra stumbled upon us tucked behind one of the large willow trees.

"There you two are. We've been looking all over for- woah. Okay." Kierra said, raising an eyebrow as sat up. "Getting to know each other, I see."

"Very cheeky, sister dearest." Korra chimed in, leaning around Kierra for a better look.

"Well if you two are quite done," Kierra began, "maybe we can make our way back to the Great Hall."

"Yeah! They're going to be announcing the champions soon!" Korra piped up.

Atanas and I got to our feet and the four of us made our way back to the Great Hall. By the time we entered the room, it was almost completely packed. The Goblet was now placed in front of Dumbledore's place at the teacher's table and the house tables were stacked to the brim with plates and plates of delicious foods.

Once the feast was complete and all the plates were cleared, Dumbledore got to his feet. The rest of the teachers, especially the heads of Durmstrang and Beauxbatons, looked incredibly anxious.

"Well, the goblet is almost ready to makes its decision." Dumbledore began. "I estimate that it requires one more minutes. Now, when the champions' names are called, I would ask them to please come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber where they will be receiving their first instructions."

With that said, Dumbledore raised his wand and with a great swoop of the hand, all the candles in the Great Hall went out. The Goblet of Fire shone so brightly from the front of the Hall. Everyone was silent, anticipating what would happen next.

The flames of the goblet suddenly turned red and sparks began to fly from it. Flames shot into the air, and a charred piece of parchment came flying out. Dumbledore caught the parchment and read it aloud. "The champion for Durmstrang will be Viktor Krum!"

Everyone rose into a storm of applause and cheer as Viktor stood up and made his way to the front of the hall and into the next chamber.

Once the clapping died down, the anticipation grew as we all waited for the next piece of parchment.

"The champion for Beauxbations is Fleur Delacour!" Dumbledore spoke after he caught the second charred piece.

Again, the Great Hall became loud with applause, though not to the extent as when Viktor Krum had been named champion.

The Hall became silent again as we waited to see who the champion for Hogwarts would be. My sisters and I looked at each other, ready to see who would be the lucky student. We already knew that Father had ensured it would be Potter. Everyone was in for a big surprise.

"The Hogwarts champion is," Dumbledore began, "Cedric Diggory!"

The Great Hall was filled with cheering from the Hufflepuff table.

"I thought Potter was supposed to get picked." Korra whispered in my ear.

I looked at her and nodded in confusion.

It was then that the goblet turned red for a fourth time and a fourth piece of parchment came flying out.

Dumbledore seized the parchment and stared at what was written on it. He paused for a moment as everyone stared at him.

"Harry Potter." Dumbledore read aloud.

I turned to look at my two sisters with a smile of sheer satisfaction upon my face. Father's plan was, in fact, set in motion.


End file.
